Harleen and Jack
by IAmHarleyQuinn
Summary: If harley quinn and Jack met when they were teenagers...Joker/Harley
1. The Beginning

"Can I sit here?" a velvety voice reached my ears.

I looked up at an abnormally pale, smiling face, my heart-beat quickened as I stared into his dark eyes. I felt myself nod and I slid over, making room on the torn bus seat. I bit my lip and stared out the window, hugging my text book close against my chest. No one ever asked to sit by me before; no one's ever really talked to me before him.

I sneaked a glance at him, watching his chest rise and fall under his green and purple form fitting shirt. His brown messy hair hung in his face and his tongue rolled slowly over his slightly red lips, like he was deep in thought. His neck muscles twitched like he was about to turn his head towards me, so I snapped my attention back out the window. I watched the blur of green trees and yellow grass pass by the speeding school bus, settling in for another silent ride.

"What's your book about?" he nudged my shoulder, causing me to look back at him in surprise.

He stared, almost lovingly, into my face, waiting patiently on my answer.

"Uhh," I stammered out in my squeaky voice and he nodded to the book I was clutching onto, "Oh! This book…it's just for my Psychology class I'm taking."

I unwillingly relaxed my grasp on it to show him. He took it from my hands; I suppressed a squeak as his hand brushed against mine. He nodded as he leafed through it, an impressed look played in his eyes.

"The human mind can be a dangerous thing…," he read off one of the pages before he snapped it shut, making me jump.

"Isn't that the dark truth?" he snickered.

Something about his laugh made me relax, made me feel happy that he was happy. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I like your smile," he purred, reaching up to tuck a stray blonde lock behind my ear.

I blushed and my high-pitched nervous giggle rose from my throat, causing the football player sitting across from us to shoot me an annoyed look.

"Shut the fuck up, nerd!" the burly player spat and received a high five from one of his like-minded friends.

My face burned in embarrassment and I instantly shut up, but the sweet stranger beside me didn't. His eyes grew dangerous as he turned his lean body towards the football jerk.

"Why don't you shut up before I force a gallon of gasoline down your throat and shoot a fire-cracker up your ass," he hissed through clenched teeth.

He turned back to me with a hint of danger still in his eyes…but I liked it.

"You stood up for me," I smiled.

"Of course, I'd do anything to get a smile back on that pretty face."

I cast my eyes down, inwardly squealing for joy, and adjusted my red and black plaid skirt as the bus came squealing to a stop. I looked up and saw the familiar surroundings of my street. I sighed and stood up, pulling my bag over my shoulder. I stepped over him into the aisle, constantly aware of how close his body was to mine. As I walked away, a rough hand catch my wrist and I looked back at him.

"Tell me your name…sweetheart," he ran his tongue over his chapped lips.

"Harleen, what's yours?"

"Call me..Jack…Jack the Joker."


	2. Meet the Gang

My heart thumped loudly in my chest as the gravel crunched under my red converses; I didn't dare look back at the bus, I could still feel his eyes on my back. As soon as I heard the squeaky screen door slam shut behind me, I squealed and twirled around.

Jack…Jack the Joker, huh? I couldn't get his smile outta my head. He was new, I was sure of it; I haven't seen him on the bus before today.

"Harleen? Is that you making that racket!" Grandma yelled from the living room.

"Yeah!" I yelled back, my smile instantly sliding off my face.

"Go to the Gotham General store an' get me some more cigarettes!" her gravelly voice commanded.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a couple bills from the money jar on the table.

"My day was fine, thank you for asking," I muttered, throwing my school bag down and slipping out the door.

….

Sure, walking in alone anywhere in Gotham was usually like swimming through a school of piranhas with a bunch of bloody meat strapped to you, but not if you do it quickly and you know how to make yourself invisible. Which, thanks to high school, I was a master at.

I absentmindedly half-walked, half-skipped through the cracked parking lot of Gotham General, lost in my own little world. A sharp whistle pierced my thoughts and made me stop in my tracks. As I turned my head, I expected to see the red and white lettermen that marked the presence of the jocks.

What I saw instead, brought a smile leaping to my face. Jack was sitting on the hood of a beat up car, one leg stretched out and one bent with a pale elbow resting on it. He beckoned me to come towards him and it was only then that I was pulled out of my daze. I just then noticed the people around him on the hood, all together they looked like some sort of gang.

"This is the girl I was telling you about boys," he smiled as I got closer.

I felt myself blush a bright red and I pulled at the bottom of my skirt out of habit.

"Hi, Jack," I squeaked.

"Well hello, Harleen," he slid off the hood and stood towering over me.

His body was so close to mine, I could feel the heat emitting from him. It made my head feel li

ght and dizzy….but at the same time, he seemed to calm my nerves and make my stress fade away. He licked his lips as he looked down at me; on the bus, I didn't realize that he was a head and a half taller than me, but I had always been short.

"A girl like you shouldn't be roaming out here by yourself…there's..dangerous people out here," he said leaning down close to my face.

I found myself tilting my head up, towards his, towards his lips. He suddenly straightened up, leaving me yearning for him to be close once again.

"Boys, say hello to Harls," he turned to his crew and put an arm around my shoulder.

Some of them murmured a hey or hello, but most just grunted or rolled their eyes. Jack didn't like that.

"I _said_, say hello," he growled, making me jump.

Suddenly a chorus of hello's erupted from them, making me smile.

"Hi!" I chirped back.

"That's Edward, Jonathan, Bane, and Oswald," he said pointing at each one of them.

"Jack, are we gonna stick this place up or what?" Edward asked impatiently.

Stick it up? Like rob it?

"Wha-?" I started, but Jack cut me off.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, Harls. Edward here doesn't know his manners…or when to keep quiet," he said tightening the grip on my shoulders, sending a glare towards Edward.

"Oh, well, I gotta go get some cigarettes for my grandma…that's the reason I came here," I said, still wary about what Edward had let slip.

My mind was screaming at me to get out of there, that Jack was nothing but trouble…but the way his rough hand slid up and down my arm lulled my heart. I leaned up against his side, not truly wanting to walk away. He saw this and laughed.

"How about a goodbye kiss?" he whispered into my ear.

I looked up at his handsome face, a smile played in his eyes as he stared hungrily down at me. He leaned down but I glanced at the rest of the guys, their stares fixated on us.

"Boys, disappear!" he commanded, not taking his eyes off of me.

They all scrambled away and I giggled at his power.

"Are they afraid of you?" I asked.

"You can say that…does that scare you?"

"Quite the opposite," I smiled and leaned against him.

He cackled and suddenly lifted me up with ease; I wrapped my legs around his waist. I ran my hands through his green tinted, scraggly hair as he pushed his lips upon mine. His powerful tongue danced through my mouth as his hands greedily traveled up my skirt. I nipped at his bottom lip, causing him to groan; He suddenly bent down, acting like he was going to drop me. I tightened my grip around his waist and whimpered with sudden fear.

He smiled into our kiss and I felt a lump rub against my crotch. This was some goodbye kiss. He finally put me down and pulled away, smiling at my spinning head and my shocked expression.

"See you later Harleen," he whispered into my ear.

"Bye, Jack the Joker," I smiled and turned around.

I knew he was watching me, so I put a little extra swing in my step. It was going great…until my foot got caught on one of the cracks in the old asphalt and I stumbled, not so gracefully, forward. My face burned with embarrassment as I heard his loud laughter behind me.

He certainly laughs a lot…I could get used to that.

- Please review! I welcome any storyline ideas, because I really sorta make it up at I go along! I shallst try to update soon!


	3. Oh Jack :

I was running late, so I tugged on the clothes closest to me on the floor and I whipped my blonde hair into neat pig tails.

"Why do you go to school every day dressed as a hooker?" Grandma spouted as I quickly past her seat in front of the TV.

I glanced down at my jean shorts and my old red tank top. I looked back up at her smug face and glared. I didn't have time for her this morning, I had to catch the bus; I had to see Jack again. He invaded my dreams last night, making me wake up twice, panting and in a warm sweat. I threw things in my bag as I listened to the chatter of the staticy TV set.

…_And in other news, we have another Narrow Update; Gotham General was robbed last night…_

I froze. Memories of last night sprang to my mind; my stomach started to churn, but I stopped myself. I mean, who _hasn't_ broken a few rules here or there? And it's not like it's the first time Gotham General's gotten hit up. The more I convinced myself, the better I felt. All I really had to do was think about Jack's smile, about the glint in his eyes when he looked at me, about the complete confidence that radiated off of him, and somehow, any worry I might have had, melted away.

The bus's horn honked loudly, sending me out of my daze. I rushed out into the cool morning air, the screen door slamming shut behind me, and headed towards the faded yellow of the bus. I was usually one of the first stops on the route, so I wasn't expecting many people to be on there as I climbed the stairs. I zoned out and flopped into a seat in the middle of the bus, wishing I had brought a jacket.

Suddenly I was surrounded by them, a short Oswald and skinny Edward in the seat in front of me, a meek Jonathan slid in beside me, and a silent Bane settled in the seat behind me. Did they all ride my bus? No. I would have noticed them, surely.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, pressing my shoulder against the window, slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, don't be afraid," Jonathan said a bit too quickly.

Edward chuckled, "Trust me, Krane here is much more afraid of you than you'll ever be of him."

Jonathan shot him a dark look before turning back to me.

"Jack asked us to…..look out for you," he explained.

I remembered the way Jack stood up for me yesterday and a smile played on my face. But sending his whole group of friends as my bodyguards? That's a little too far.

"I don't need protection," I piped up, even though I probably did.

They ignored me. I sighed. Jonathan looked down and spotted my Psychology book just as Jack did before. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his face light up.

"I took that course a couple years back," he said, almost sounding astonished that we had something in common.

I gave him a smile, "A couple years back? But this is a college level course…aren't you my age?"

"I'm probably a little bit older than you, but…I guess you can say that I'm a bit of a nerd," he muttered and adjusted his glasses.

He was a cute nerd though, his dark framed glasses really brought out his deep blue eyes, that were only a little bit darker than mine. I wondered how he fit into this crew.

"Where is Jack?" I blurted out, the thought suddenly striking me.

They all exchanged looks around me; that's usually not a good sign.

"He decided to…stay low, err, I mean stay _home_ for today," Edward said carefully.

"Oh," I tried not to let my disappointment show.

Suddenly Bane grunted from behind us and I saw why. The jock that Jack had yelled at the day before just walked on the bus, and, of course, his icy gaze fell on me. I hugged my knees to my chest and snapped my attention to out the window. I made myself as invisible as I could, but I knew he had already seen me.

"Where's your freaky-ass friend now, nerd?" he smirked as he flopped into the seat across from me and Jonathan.

I tried to ignore him, but he reached across Jonathan and flicked my temple..hard. I flinched and forced myself to look at him.

"Don't. Do. That," Bane's deep voice rumbled.

The jock's smile slid off his face when he laid eyes on Bane's hulking frame. I smiled and giggled, even though I was sad that I wasn't going to see Jack today.

"But don't worry, we'll take you to him later," Edward said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, how cute, are the freak and the nerd getting together now?" The jock sneered.

"Don't call him that," I snapped, surprising myself.

I looked up at the idiot's shocked expression; he hadn't expected me to talk back…I've never done that before. He quickly regained his composure though.

"Call him what? A stupid, dirty, fucking ugly, little dick of a _FREAK_?"

He laughed an obnoxious rich-boy laugh as he slapped hands with his little jock minions. Watching him, something inside of me burned with hatred.

"Funny you should mention that, wasn't that the main reason Shelly Mcgarth broke it off with you? Because of your tini-tiny dick; which, according to her, is smaller than her thumb?" My voice turned icy.

He stopped laughing and his face was turning a deep red as the people around us tried to suppress their snickers. But I wasn't done yet.

"Oh and by the way, how's your mother doing? I saw her last night at her usual street corner, this time with a sign that said: 40% off….now are you guys strapped for cash or did her costumers find out what all diseases she has?"

I knew I was being a bitch, but I didn't care. At this point, everyone was laughing openly and Edward gave me a nod of approval. The jock shrugged it off like he didn't care and stuck earphones in his ears to zone out the laughing. I smiled as his cheeks still burned red.

I turned to the guys, "Take me to him now."

"You have school," Jonathan nodded to my books.

"I'm ahead in all my classes…I can skip a day," I said struggling to maintain my new confidence.

I had won for, what seems like, the first time in my life. I had stood up, not for myself, but for Jack and I felt proud of myself. I hoped this feeling would last at least until I saw Jack.

The bus had come to a slowing stop as we reached the school, but instead of heading towards the commons, we made a beeline towards the same beaten up car Jack was sitting on last night.

…..

The brakes screeched to a stop in front of an abandoned chemical factory. I hesitated before climbing out though, we were deep in the Narrows, deeper than I've even been.

"Uhh _this_ is where you guys hang out?" I asked timidly, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Home, sweet, home," Oswald squawked, already heading towards the building.

I could feel my confidence dwindle away as we walked down the dark, musty halls, passing the graffiti covered walls and stepping over abandoned hazmat suits. Sometimes, we would pass under a working light, but even then they would flicker on and off, sending you into darkness unexpectedly. The whole place could double as a haunted house.

"I think I want to go back to school now," I said, but they ignored me and pushed onwards.

"Boys? You better have a good reason as to why you're back so early," I heard Jack growl from the end of the hall.

A smile sprung to my face as I was reminded why I came here in the first place. Jack.

I rushed ahead of the group and pushed the heavy double doors open as fast as I could. I blinked a couple times from the sharp light and looked around. It was a big room, filled with couches, a king-sized bed, a huge TV, a pool table, and a couple old arcade games. I was impressed.

"Harls?" he said with a degree of surprise in his voice.

He spun around from the desk he was stooping over and the smile on his face sent excited chills down my spine.

"Jack!" I smiled and skipped over to him.

I threw my arms around him and after a pause, he returned the hug.

"You're supposed to be in your classes, young lady," he said shaking a finger at me.

I giggled in my stupid high pitched voice, but he seemed to like it.

"You should have seen her on the bus, Jack," Edward chuckled, stretching out on one of the couches.

"It was quite thrilling," Jonathan said with a small smile as he and Oswald set up at the pool table.

Jack raised his eyebrows at me and I blushed.

"What'd you do?" He smiled playfully as he led me over to the bed.

"Oh, nothin'," I replied a little too quickly.

"Nothing?" Edward snorted and told Jack about the entire bus ride.

Jack listened intently as he sat down by me in the middle of the fluffy bed. I tried not to think of all the times and ways this bed had been used as I settled in cross-legged. Through the story, I saw Jonathan stealing glances at me from the pool table, and they weren't always of my face. I scooted closer to Jack, my leg brushing against his.

"Well aren't you feisty for your size?" He purred turning to me, "All of that for little ole me?"

I nodded my head, him being so close to me made everything cloudy.

"Hey, Ozzie, what's black and white and red all over?" Edward suddenly snickered.

"Newspaper," Oswald responded, lining up for a shot.

"Nope, a penguin in a blender," Edward snorted.

Oswald suddenly picked up the cue ball and chunked it at him, making me jump.

"Oswald there has a soft spot for penguins," Jack muttered into my ear.

The heavy white ball connected with Edward's head and instantly made his body go limp. I squirmed, not knowing how to react. Should I go help him? No one else seemed to be the least bit fazed by what just happened.

Jack gently grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him, putting my attention back on his handsome face.

"Don't worry about them. I'm interested in hearing more about you," his velvety voice swam into my ears.

He gently placed his hands on my leg; the moment his skin touched mine, the fog seemed to snap clear. My senses seemed to be sharpened.

I slowly started to tell him about me. How my mom left me after I was born and how my dad got into jail. How I wasn't going to be like the rest of my family, I was going places; I had plans to become a doctor and maybe even work at the Arkham Asylum when I got older. How most guys take advantage of me because of my small size. How I live with my grandma, the only relative I have that would take me in.

When I finished I looked back up at him to study his reaction, I found that he was staring almost lovingly back down at me.

"Why do you do that?" I asked him.

"Do what?" his eyebrows raised.

"Stare at me that way…like you…well in a way that seems like…" my voice trailed off, the thought seemed stupid now.

"…Like I love you?" he finished for me, smiling.

I nodded and I found myself scooting closer to him.

"Well, I wonder why," he chuckled and brushed some of my bangs out of my face.

"BOYS? Disappear!" He suddenly growled, making me flinch.

I bit my lip and giggled. Oh Jack.


	4. Tsk, tsk, Edward

The guys groaned but left the room anyway. My whole body shuddered as I giggled crazily at the aspect of being alone with him. I clamped a hand firmly over my mouth, trying to get myself to stop.

"I happen to like your laugh," he said prying my fingers from my mouth.

"You do?" I squeaked as he leaned in closer to me.

He nodded and then tilted his forehead against mine, looking deep into my eyes.

"Of course, I don't want you covering it up anymore, got it?" he said with a cold tone to his voice.

I could feel the power ooze off of him; I loved it way more than I would ever admit.

"Yes, J," I quickly said and giggled some more.

He pulled away from me, tilting his head to the side. I frowned and scooted even closer to him, wanting to feel his heat again. I watched him stare at me, study me, as he thoughtfully ran a tongue over his lips.

"Harls?" he suddenly asked, "I know we just met, but…how would you like to be _mine_?"

I felt his rough hand slid up my inner leg and I felt my whole body relax at his soothing touch. I thought of how happy he really made me, how bright my day had been just thinking about him. He was a stranger to me and I knew that he wasnt the best person to be hanging out with, but something pulled me towards him. I wanted to be his, partly because he was already mine.

I smiled and swung a leg over him, straddling his lap. I stood on my knees so finally I was eye level with him; he raised his eyebrows at my sudden show of affection, but didn't protest as my lips crashed into his. I tangled my fingers in his already messy hair as we passionately kissed. It took all the strength I had to be the one to pull away from him.

"I would love to be yours," I breathed.

His unique cackles bubbled up from his throat, "Somehow I knew you were going to say that."

I laughed, "Oh shut up," I said playfully.

His body tensed up and his eyes suddenly grew dark. He clenched his long fingers around my arms and shook me hard twice.

"Don't tell me to shut up. Ever." He growled.

I froze with my mouth open. I've seen this side of him with other people before, but never towards me. He sighed and tried to make his expression softer.

"I—I'm sorry, Jack," I stuttered out.

I found myself close to tears, I didn't mean to make him that mad. I was only kidding.

He pulled on his old smile and released my arms; he reached up to stroke my cheek.

"It's alright, my little minx, just don't let it happen again," he hissed that last part.

I nodded, eager to get back to the way we were before I slipped up. His muddy brown eyes gazed hungrily into my light blue ones just as a loud bang erupted from behind the door the guys emptied out in. He glanced at it and growled as he started to lift me off his lap.

"If I come back drenched in blood, don't worry….it's not mine," he said through clenched teeth.

"No!" I quickly grasped his face in my hands.

No one was going to ruin our moment, I was sure of it.

"No? I don't like being told no."

"Don't leave me."

His ears perked up at the desperate tone of my voice. He grunted and slowly ran his hands up the back of my shirt, feeling my smooth back. I smiled as I slowly stripped my tank top off, leaving my black bra exposed to his roaming eyes.

"Well, I guess I can stay a while," he muttered as suddenly flipped me over, pinning me down on the creaky bed.

He ripped off his shirt and I gawked at his lean torso as I slowly ran my hands greedily over his abs. He growled impatiently and quickly clawed off the rest of my clothes.

"I guess you don't like taking things slow, huh?" I giggle slightly uncomfortable with my naked body open to his eyes.

He chuckled as he slid off his pants and boxers, revealing his long and hard member. He positioned himself between my legs and then brought his face down to mine.

"Slow? Well, where's the fun in that?" he growled into my neck, the deep vibrations of his voice making me shudder in delight.

He nipped at my neck painfully slow before he brought his lips up to mine. I hungrily kissed him, pushing my tongue into his smiling mouth. He groaned and I felt his hand travel downwards, stroking my wet, pulsing clitoris. I moaned into our kiss, wanting him inside of me.

"Now, if you're going to be mine...you have to do everything I say with no back talk, got it?" he grunted against my lips.

I nodded, not even fully listening to him. I didn't care, I'd do anything he wanted.

"Good girl," he growled, with his teeth back on my neck.

He slowly entered me and I gasped at his size. I clawed his back as he pumped faster and harder; he responded by taking both my wrists and holding them above my head with one hand, while holding onto a clump of my undone pigtails with the other one. His hips slammed into mine with so much force.

"Bet you don't want me to go slower now, do ya Harls?" he cackled loudly.

"No…no…faster," I groaned about to peak in ecstasy.

And he did. He slammed into me so hard my whole body moved. I squealed in utter ecstasy as I tightened hard around him; in return, I felt him release his warmth inside of me as he gave a groan of happiness. He straightened up and looked into my content face.

"Hot damn," Edward breathed from the door way.

I gasped and covered my chest, I didn't hear him open the door. Apparently neither did Jack.

"I warned you about pissing me off, Edward," He growled, pulling on his boxers and pants.

I slipped underneath the covers and watched as Jack reached into his pocket and brought out a switch blade. He smiled evilly at a shocked Edward as he flicked out the blade.

"No..no boss, come on, not again. I swear I just opened it up, I didn't see nothing!"

"Ill be right back Harls, right after I teach Edward here some manners," He said with his mouth twisted into a scheming smile.

I nodded shakily, as he strolled across the room to where Edward was. As soon as the door shut behind them, I heard screams and I'm guessing that they weren't Jack's.

"What did I get myself into?" I muttered to myself as I quickly redressed myself.

**- **Hello readers! All five of you! lol PLEASE review, I crave your input like Harleen craves Jack's sexy sexy bod! Thanks for reading! What do you think Jack should do to Edward?


	5. Carved Handy Job

I stood in front of the mirror, staring at my disheveled appearance. I had done it again, I got too caught up in the moment, in the love of the guy. We had sex and of course, it was the best experience I've ever had, being so close to him….but this is the part where the guy leaves. I did my best to smooth out my pig tails and to clean up my makeup, but in the end I still looked like the hooker Grandma had always claimed I was.

The screams had become more faded and far in between now, I forced myself to push my thoughts away from it.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I scolded myself.

I wanted to be with him, I needed to be with him. I wanted to make him as happy as I possibly could. I wanted to love him, and him to love me back. I had what my textbooks called an unhealthy infatuation with him, triggered by who knows what. I sighed and held my face in my hands, I was arguing within myself. My heart and my brain. I wondered who was going to win.

"Trouble in paradise?" a voice asked behind me and I spun around, surprised.

I didn't hear Jonathan walk up, but there he was, studying me behind his glasses.

"No, I'm fine," I smiled an airy smile.

"Hmm," he walked a little closer, "You're a good liar, but not the best."

He pushed up his crisp white sleeves under his light gray vest and then stuck his hands in his pockets. He was possibly the best dressed teenager I've ever seen. I didn't know what to say back to him.

"Uhh thank you?" I finally settled on, I slid my hand into my back pockets.

"Oh, it's a compliment, I assure you. Care to join me in a game of pool?" he smiled and nodded behind him towards the pool table.

I don't think Jack would like that. I shook my head and moved towards the door I came in at.

"I don't think so, I have to get back…maybe I can make it for my Psychology class."

"You want to break back into school? For class? You're smarter than you look," he chuckled.

Did I look dumb? I stopped in my tracks and wheeled around to face him.

"Was that meant to be a compliment too?" I snapped with a hand on my hip.

He suddenly looked flustered, like he didn't know what to say to that.

"Oh, of course, I—I uh didn't mean—" he cleared his throat before carrying on, "I didn't mean to offend you. Its just that, you're so beautiful…I just didn't expect you to be interested in academics."

"So what? A pretty girl can't be smart?" my voice getting more and more high pitch as I got more annoyed.

I walked over to the pool table and grabbed one of the pool cues that were resting on the fuzzy green tabletop. I pointed it at him and debated on using it as a weapon or not.

"So now you want to play pool?" he asked slightly puzzled.

"Why? You afraid to lose against a ditsy little girl?"

"Of course not," he said regaining his cool.

"Then rack em up, four-eyes."

Little did he know, I spent most of my Saturday nights breaking into bars and hussling money out of old biker guys. I knew how to calculate how hard to hit it with the angle of where to bank it off the sides. He lost the moment I fell into my zone. I heard the others trickle in, but I was focusing on the clacking sound of the cue ball knocking all of my striped balls in the pockets.

Finally, I set my sights on the faded black 8 ball, the last one. I banked it off the side, avoiding the solid balls, and sunk it in the right corner pocket. I straightened up smiling as the other guys in the room cheered.

"Alright, pay up boys! I had fifty bucks on the blonde!" Jack said clapping his hands together.

I laughed at the thought of him placing bets on me. As him, Bane, and Oswald exchanged bills, I spotted Edward's red hair lurking in the background. I took a couple steps towards him and stopped in my tracks as I took in his appearance. Everything looked relatively normal, except the dark stain seeping through the green of his shirt on his chest. His eyes purposely averted mine and he held his arms close to his sides, with his fists clenched so hard, his fingers turned white.

"What happened?" I whispered to him, but he firmly ignored me.

Or so I thought. He still didn't speak, but he slowly pulled up his shirt, pain flashing through his face at the slightest movement. I screamed when I saw his carved skin and everyone's attention quickly fell on me.

"Admiring my handy work, Harls?" Jack cackled and sauntered over to where I was.

He folded his new wad of money and tucked it into his pocket before slinging an arm over my shoulder. What I did next shocked me. I knew Jack was a monster, I saw the proof right in front of my face…but still I couldn't help but lean into him, my body needing to be close to his. I couldn't stop myself, even if my mind screamed at me to run away.

In the middle of his chest, carved into his skin, was a big question mark and below it, instead of a dot, was an evil looking smiley face. As his chest rose and fell with every breath, the fresh wound would rip open and a trickle of angry blood would fall. Tears shimmered in Edward's eyes, but he wouldn't dare cry in front of Jack.

"He'll need stitches," I said numbly.

"What?" Jack's voice was laced with suspicion, he wondered why my reaction was so subdue.

I pointed to the gashes, Edward flinched, thinking I was about to touch them. Just the thought of doing so made me shudder inwardly.

"You cut too deep…he's gonna need stitches or they won't heal."

"Hmmm," he leaned down, further inspecting his work, "So you're right."

I couldn't help but beam feeling like I won a small prize.

He bent down and nuzzled my neck; I was slightly surprised by the sudden display of affection, but I happily ran my fingers through his hair.

"I guess my mind was..uh..a little foggy thanks to a certain someone," he softly growled into my neck.

Nervous giggles erupted from my throat as a smile spread across my blushing face.

"Jonathan!" He snapped, pulling away from my neck, "Patch Edward up. And don't think I don't see the way you look Harleen….i think we both know you don't want to piss me off," his eyes looked from Edward's chest then slowly looked back at Jonathan's flustered face.

I could see the terror in Jonathan's eyes and I hate to say it, but I found it almost comical. This was so opposite of my normal boring life. Right now, id probably be alone in my room, reading and re-reading my books, studying as hard as my little mind could. Being with Jack was like taking a fresh air, my worries lifted away.

But suddenly, as I looked around the same old room, I found myself growing bored.

"J?" I chirped.

"Hmm?" he tilted his head down at me, the dangerous glint still in his eyes.

"I was just kinda sorta wonderin…."

"Spit it out Harls," he grew impatient, his eyes fluttering over to where Jonathan tended to Edward.

"Can we go somewhere else? A little change of scenery never hurts," I smiled a real sweet smile and batted my eyes.

"No."

I slumped my shoulders and pouted my lip. He leaned down and pressed a kiss into my forehead.

"Pout all you want, my little minx…I'm not one who can be persuaded," He cackled.

I sighed, wondering how late it was. I had to get back soon, before Grandma…..did absolutely nothing.

"Time to go so soon?" He observed, seemingly reading my mind.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged, my heart already aching at the thought of leaving him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tight against me. The heat of my body mixing with his comforted me. Jack the Joker.

"Oh don't look so down, Baby," he laughed and twirled a finger through my pig tails.

"I had so much fun…I don't really want to leave. I don't want to go back to Grandma," I muttered into his shirt.

"Hmmm," he said thoughtfully and I looked up at him. His tongue darted over his lips as he mulled something over, "I'm not ready to leave you either…how about I drive you there?"

The corners of his mouth stretched upwards into his smile; I happily returned it. He took my hand, his long fingers completely overpowering mine, and lead me out the door. As we walked, I turned around to wave a goodbye to the guys. In doing so, I caught sight of the alarmed and worried-for-me faces.

"Don't worry…I've had many people tell me what a good driver I am," His cackles echoed throughout the halls.

I squeaked. Great…

**-** Hey! Thanks for reading! Review please! I'll try to update soon!


	6. Killing Smile

I soon discovered that Jack didn't even recognize the word "brake". My fingers turned white as I clutched the dashboard, my throat raw from screaming. He, however, took delight in my panic, cackling while driving on the wrong side of the road.

He turned his head towards me, licking his lips, "What's wrong Puddin?"

"Truck…TRUCK!" I yelled, pointing at the big Mack truck heading straight towards us.

It's driver laid on his horn as we whizzed past him, narrowly missing his grill; another high pitched scream ripped through my throat. He suddenly twisted the wheel, sending us flying into a parking lot, and finally stomped on the brakes while keeping the wheel turned, making us skid sideways. We somehow landed perfectly into a parking spot and he once again smiled at me.

"Now…wasn't that fun?" he snickered.

I stared at him with my eyes wide. My blood was pumping hard through my veins and a cold sweat had developed on my forehead….but I had to admit…it was exciting. I felt invincible now, like I could do anything.

I bobbed my head up and down, "Yeah…yeah it was. Where are we?"

I looked out the window and saw a bright neon sign advertising cold beer and easy women.

"A bar I know…don't worry your pretty little head, it's just a little pitstop. I'll be back soon," he got out of the car and was about to close the door when he suddenly remembered something, "Oh, don't open the door…for anyone."

It wasn't a suggestion. It was a command meant for me to obey; after he slammed the door, I quickly locked myself inside the car and sunk low into my seat. We were still in the Narrows and anything could happen here, especially when a 17 year old girl was alone in a car in the parking lot of a bar. I looked up and noticed the dark red stains on the car's ceiling….was that blood?

"HEY girl! Let me in real quick!" A man suddenly pounced at my window making me jump.

With a quick glance, making sure that the door was locked I shook my head at him. Fear tingled throughout my body, the headline: Girl Get's Raped and Murdered in Bar Parking Lot flashed through my mind, sending me into a panic.

"Come on, just unlock the door, I aint gonna hurt ya!" he aggressively pulled at the door handle, trying to get in.

His eyes were blood shot and his hands twitched uncontrollably.

"G-go away!" I stuttered out.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, but my hands searched around me for some sort of weapon to help me. My fingers curled around a stick shaped object with a pointy end, giving me some comfort that I could at least defend myself.

"I said, let me in girl!" he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gun.

"Jack!" I screamed as the man shakily pointed the gun at me.

"Unlock the door!" the man's eye twitched.

Tears streaming down my face, I slowly pulled up the lock on my door, my hands shaking almost as much as his. He ripped the door open and pulled me out, he was stronger than he looked. I fell on the sun baked asphalt hard, scraping the skin on my palms. I flipped over on my back to stare down the barrel of his quivering gun; my mouth hung open as my short life flashed before my eyes.

My thoughts quickly settled on Jack's face, I didn't want to leave him. I had to fight for him.

"Why are you doing this?" my voice shook.

"I don't have a choice! I owe money…too much money!" he yelled as his own tears began to spill over his eye lashes.

My mind flipped through the pages of my Psychology book.

"It's ok…you always have a choice. I can help you get the money," I tried to make my voice sound as calm as Jack's always was.

There are two people in this world; those would feel completely comfortable depending on people and those who would rather stand alone. This man, was an example of the first type.

"You…you can? How?" his gun slightly lowered and his red eyes twitched less.

"Well first, what's your name? I'm Harleen," I pulled on a smile as best I could.

Make it personal and they'll trust you more.

"Teddy," he relaxed some, pointing the gun down to the ground.

"Well Ted—"

Suddenly a pale arm wrapped around Teddy's neck while the other twisted the gun out of his hand. He didn't have time to react before Jack slammed him up against the side of the car.

"Hold this will ya, Harl," Jack hissed and tossed me the gun, never breaking eye contact with the guy.

It landed heavy on my lap and I curled my fingers around the warm handle. In one quick motion, I flung the black gun as far away from me as possible. It clattered to the ground some distance away.

"Now…tell me…what exactly were you trying to do?" he growled, his eyes showing his raw fury.

He reached slowly into his pocket and came back out with his switch blade. The man's eyes grew wide as it's blade flicked out and he struggled to get away, but Jack held fast.

"ANSWER ME!" Jack yelled in a gruff voice, pushing the sharp edge against the skin of Teddy's neck.

"I…I j-just needed some money," His voice shook as he sobbed.

Jack trailed the knife blade down Teddy's jawline, not cutting him..yet.

"Well, you messed with the wrong person's girl. Do you know who I am?" He licked his lips and Teddy's mouth hung open as he watched Jack's mouth twist into an eerie smile.

A spark of recognition jolted through Teddy's body and extreme panic flooded his eyes.

"You're….you're that guy. No…no but everyone says you don't exist, that you're like a myth or something!"

This amused Jack, causing chuckles to bubble from his smiling lips.

"Oh, I assure you," He said tapping Teddy's tear-soaked cheek with the flat of his knife, "I'm very real and, I believe they all have a name for me, don't they? Let's hear what it is."

"The J—J—J—" Teddy's voice sounded like a broken record.

"J-J-J," Jack said in a high voice, mocking him, "Spit. It. Out."

"The Joker! Please, don't kill me man. I got a little baby at home, please. I don't wanna die, ill do anything…anything!" He pleaded.

I remember just yesterday, when I first met Jack on the bus; before I left, he had introduced himself as Jack the Joker. But that name sounds so cheerful, not dangerous or scary.

"Now, now, I'm not going to kill you….I'm just going to leave you with a little something to remember me by, sound fair?"

Teddy had no choice but to nod; Jack's eyes lit up. He still held Teddy tight against the car while he slowly raked his knife along the skin of his neck, carving two dots. Teddy tried to scream out in pain, but Jack shushed him, pushing the bloody blade against his lips.

"Now, for my favorite part…the smile," Jack cackled.

He quickly sliced deep into Teddy's neck, carving out a wide smile under the two eyes. Dark red blood spilled out and covered the air in a thick, metallic stench. Jack stepped away as Teddy's limp body fell forward, his face smashing into the ground. His eyes were glossed over and stared into space, not really _seeing_ anything. Teddy was dead. Jack killed him.

"Oops, I guess I cut a little too deep…I tend to do that apparently," He held his stomach and laughed until he wiped his eyes and straightened back up.

He crouched over the body, finding a piece of Teddy's shirt that wasn't covered in blood, and wiped the blade clean before sticking it back in his pocket. I gazed at him, speechless. My head spun and my thoughts jumbled together.

"Come on Darling, it's alright…the bad man's gone now," He said gently, holding out a hand to help me off of the asphalt.

I timidly took his hand, feeling his strength as he pulled me upwards. Somehow, he managed not to get a single drop of blood on him or his clothes. He gingerly cradled my face in his rough hands, lightly brushing his lips against mine.

"Did he hurt you?" he whispered and I shook my head.

There was something about it…about him being so close to me, about his lips touching mine, about the shear worry that creased his eyebrows as his eyes gazed into mine…that settled my thoughts and stilled my head. I waited for it to hit me, for the fact that I had just seen a guy die a few feet in front of me…but it never came.

I simply stepped over the body lying in the pool of blood and got back into the car. Jack got in the other side and started the car back up. He glanced down at my hand and busted out laughing. I looked at him with a puzzled expression before looking down. I still had my weapon clutched in my hand…and it turned out to be a pen from the Gotham National Bank.

"What were you going to do, Harls? Ink him to death?"

I smiled and joined in his laughter.

"Hey now! Don't underestimate me, Puddin, " I joked around, calling him the petname he called me earlier.

Puddin. The name fit him for me…I liked calling him that. He gave me a smile and whipped through the roads, holding the wheel loosely with his left hand. I grabbed his free hand and wrote 'Harl's Joker' in my bubbly lettering on top of his pale skin.

He glanced at what I was doing, but didn't pull away. I smirked as I seductively licked his finger. He growled with approval and slid his eyes up and down my figure. He suddenly drove into the parking lot of Gotham General and took the key out.

I tilted my head in mock confusion, "But, Puddin, this isn't my house."

He grabbed my body and threw me into the back seat; in a flash he was straddling my body, his shirt abandoned in the front seat. He leaned down over me and let my hands snake over his abs and torso. His wild hair dangled in his face as his hot breath fell on my lips. His tongue met with mine in the short space between our lips, causing my arousal to heighten.

"I know it isn't, Harls…but I didn't figure you'd be comfortable for me to screw you while your grandma sit in the other room, watching a soap opera while I make you scream," he snickered.

My giggles filled the little space between us.

As the car began to rock back and forth, part of my mind thought about everything that happened today. Something inside of me changed, I could feel it. I was no longer Harleen, the lone book nerd with the hooker's body…I was a part of something much bigger now. Everything was about to change….


	7. Diamonds are Forever

As soon as I closed my eyes, my alarm clock blared in my ears. I groggily fumbled around for the snooze button, but ended up just knocking the whole damn clock over. I grunted in frustration and watched as a strong pale arm reached over me and successfully punched the button, casting a sweet silence upon us once again. I smiled and turned over towards him, lightly clawing at his bare chest.

He returned my smile, but removed my hands from him. He yawned and stretched, scratching his head. He sat up and rolled out of bed. I stared at him, cocking my head in slight puzzlement.

"J?...Puddin? Where you going?" I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and yawned myself.

"Got a meeting with some guys," He grunted, pulling on his boxers, trying to find his pants.

He kicked around, through the multitude of discarded clothes that covered my floor, until he finally spotted them. He slipped them on and I pouted my disappointment as he zipped up his fly. He glanced at me and chuckled.

"You know, J, it isss Saturday…we could spend the whole day in bed if we wanted to," I said, crawling out from under the sheets.

He sat on the edge of the bed as he tied up his shoes. I took the opportunity to hug my naked body against him from behind, planting hungry kisses on his neck.

"No, Harls," he said firmly and run a hand through his hair.

"Pleaseeeee, Mr. J?" I whispered into his ear.

"_Mr._ J, hmm? Oh, I like the sound of that," he muttered.

I smiled…I was so close to winning. I began to nibble on his ear.

"I said NO, Harls," he suddenly yanked away from me, using his low dangerous voice.

He pulled on his shirt and shook out his hair, making it even messier than before. He looked at me with annoyed eyes, clearly mad that he had almost let me win. I got up and walked over to him.

"Lighten up, Pud…I just want to spend the whole day with you. I never want to leave ya," I explained, looking up into his dark eyes.

He struggled to make his voice soft, "You'll see me everyday, Harls….I promise."

He lightly grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze before hopping out the window, heading back towards his car. I snuggled back into bed, noticing how cold the room was without his heat next to me.

…..

The next two weeks flew by as I settled into a some-what routine. Most days I would go to school, accompanied by one of the guys, and afterwards, instead of doing my homework, I'd hang out with Jack. I should've been failing every class, but with some psychology lessons from Jonathan, I quickly mastered the art of….convincing….every teacher to let me pass. I liked the comfort of having friends, being apart of our little gang. I caught myself smiling more often and if it's one thing I've learned from J, it's that smiling is always the way to go..

…

I idly swung my legs back and forth, lightly making myself swing as I watched Jack and the guys gang up on a college aged guy. I twirled the sucker in my mouth, wondering what Jack was going to do to him.

"My boy here says that you owe him money….now, is that true?" he sneered, twirling the knife in his fingers.

"No! I told you, I've never even seen him before! Take it easy man!" the guy pleaded, eyeing the blade.

"He aint telling the truth, boss! He owes me a hundred bucks," Oswald squawked up.

A quick look from Jack shut him up though. Something wasn't right about the tone of Oswald's voice though…and I didn't think the guy was lying about not knowing him.

"You know, I don't like dirty liars," Jack growled and stalked closer.

"But he isn't lying, Pud," I shook my head.

Everyone's eyes snapped towards me. Jonathan gave me a look of warning, Edward looked satisfied that I had spoken out of turn, Oswald glared at me, Bane gave me his usual blank stare, and the guy looked relieved that someone believed him, but I didn't pay attention to them. I really only focused on Jack's dangerously fierce stare which surprised me…I thought he'd be glad I'd caught it.

"Disappear," he hissed at the guy, who scrambled to run out of the park.

"You too boys," he added and they lumbered away.

I didn't get it, usually when he told people to go away, he had that hungry expression as his eyes would devour my figure..but not this time. My heart beat quickened as he walked up to me, kicking at the little pebbles of gravel that enclosed the swing area; he didn't put up his knife.

He stood over me and slowly leaned down, so his face was close to mine. I took out my sucker.

"Am I in trou—"

His hand cut me off as it connected with the side of my face. I flew off of my swing by surprise and lay gasping on the rocky ground. I reached up to touch the hot, stinging flesh, but he was already lifting me up by my hair. He put his face in mine again, his hot breath making my face sting even more.

"Don't you _EVER_ disagree with me again. You are mine, get it? My pet…and pet's don't speak against their masters," He said sharply.

I whimpered at the pain coming from my scalp and nodded a yes. He let me drop back to the ground and stalked away.

"Oswald? _Come. Here_," he roared next.

I sorely sat up and rubbed my head. Jonathan came over and helped me to my feet.

"Jack must be in a bad mood today, huh?" I gave a weak attempt at a laugh.

"Yeah today…..and everyday," he smiled.

I looked down at my sucker and discovered it was covered with little pebbles.

"Aw man," I muttered and solemnly tossed it away.

"I'm sorry…here let me look at your face," he said gently taking my face in his cool hands.

I stood still while he examined my soon-to-be bruise.

"Hey, why didn't you say anything? I know you knew he was lying about that guy owing him money, you're better at this Psych stuff than me," I suddenly asked.

He put his hands down and grimaced.

"Believe it or not, he goes easy on you when you mess up. He isn't so gentle with any of the rest of us."

I remembered the carved chest of Edward and nodded.

"What do you think he'll do to Oswald?" I asked quietly, not so sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Hard to say…this isn't the first time Oswald has lied to him."

I heard a couple yells from the other side of the park and decided to change the subject.

"What do you guys do…when you're not together at the factory?" I went and sat back on my swing.

Jonathan came up behind me and gently pushed me.

"I rent a room in the back of an old library and usually spend my time reading, Edward works part time making and designed puzzles for the Gotham Toy Store, Oswald lives in a room just below the penguin habitat in the zoo, even though he's not supposed to, Bane hops from drug house to drug house, sometimes moonlighting as a bouncer for a couple clubs, and Jack…well no one really knows where Jack lives. He sometimes stays at the factory and sometimes he doesn't…"

"He's sorta a mystery, isn't he?" I was surprised at how adoring my voice sounded towards the guy who just hit me.

"Yeah, if you like that sorta thing," Jonathan muttered.

I ignored his comment and climbed onto the swing set, sitting my little butt on the top bar. God, I never knew what I was missing, I never went to the park when I was younger. I pulled down the bottom of my little red shorts and adjusted my loose black top.

"You're going to fall…and then Jack's going to get pissed at me because I let you get hurt," Jonathan warned, but I saw the smile in his eyes.

I grinned from ear to ear as I decided to show off. I shakily stood up, but quickly regained my balance.

"Ya know…I used to be a gymnast when I was littler," I explained as I walked along the top, "That was, before I got kicked out cause I couldn't pay the fees."

"Har-LEEEEEN!" I heard Jack yell as he walked up to the swing set.

I wobbled with surprise; I hadn't seen him get close…and man, could he yell loud. He was alone, no Oswald in sight, but nobody chose to question it. Oswald was out of the group, that's all we needed to know.

"Hey, J," I chirped and smiled proudly.

He didn't even seem to notice that I was standing on top of the swings as his eyes simply

brushed over me.

"Stop fooling around, Harls, let's go," He growled, still in his bad mood.

He turned to walk away, expecting me to follow behind. I huffed and put my hands on my hips instead.

"No."

He froze in his place, his shoulders rising like an alley cat's; I saw his fists clench up and had to swallow my fear, trying to stop it from spreading through out my body. He turned around on his heels and looked up at me, its funny how now I had his full attention, smiling his creepy smile. I knew that smile, I've seen it many times before, he was thinking of all the ways he could hurt me, all the things he could do to me to make me suffer.

His eyes locked on mine made my mind fuzzy and my knees sway, but I held my ground.

"What did you just say to me…HARleen?" he asked, his voice dripping in dark sweetness.

I winced at the way he said my name, my full name. It reminded me of all the times Grandma would scold me, beat me with her stupid cane.

"You _hit_ me!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

The rest of the guys gathered behind Jack, watching with intrigue. Jack clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and shook his head, giving out a few chuckles.

"Oh, but I had to baby-doll…you disrespected Daddy in front of his..uh..client."

His full attention being on me made my mind a little slower…my thoughts slugged along as if they were being dragged through thick mud. My brain searched for an intelligent rebuttal.

"I had to throw my sucker away," Is what I came up with instead.

Even Bane had to hold back a smile on my new display of my blondeness.

"Well why don't you come down so we can talk this over and I'll find you something new to suck on," He outstretched his arms to catch me with.

Jack was so sweet sometimes. I finally smiled and gleefully jumped down into his waiting arms. He then roughly tossed me over his shoulder and lengthened his strides to get to the car faster.

"Uh..J?" I whimpered, bouncing up and down.

He responded by smacking my bottom, hard enough to send a wave of pain over my whole body. We got some weird looks as our crew passed by a little old lady handing out bread crumbs to birds, but otherwise, any park goers ignored us. You could always depend on the citizens of Gotham to do…absolutely nothing when someone looks like they're in trouble.

"Jack, stop! Put me down!"

This brought another hard smack. Edward looked so pleased to see me get punished, I flipped him off. I heard the sound of a door opening and Jack suddenly threw me into the back of the car. I landed hard on my side as the wind got knocked out of me; I lay there gasping when Jack piled in after me. I quickly sat up and threw myself away from him; I clawed at the door, until my fingers curled around the cool metal of the handle. I pushed it open and was greeted by a grimacing Jonathan. He pushed my body back into the car as he slid in, quickly controlling me by hugging my upper body against his, my back pressed into his chest.

Jack closed his door and grabbed my kicking legs, smiling.

"Now…my little minx…you broke _two_ rules today, didn't you? Disagreeing with me_ AND_ saying no to me," He growled, bringing his face close to mine, "I shouldn't have to tame you…you're already mine, darling, you don't have to act out."

He licked his lips and brought out his knife. I felt the breath get sucked out of me and I struggled against them even harder, my body jerking against their restraints. Jonathan only tightened his grip and Jack's nails dug into my flesh.

"J, stop it please!" I pleaded with him as he trailed the blade gently down my legs.

He only grunted in response, focusing on his current job of punishing me. He eyed my red shorts and, ignoring my screams of protest, he slipped them down to around my ankles. I felt Jonathan's heart beat quicken as my black thong was exposed. And with a couple flicks of the knife, it too was discarded.

My face burned with embarrassment as I felt overly vulnerable; I silently prayed that he wouldn't do me right then and there, not when Jonathan was holding me and with the other guys anxiously peering in through the dirty windows. He noticed this right away.

"Oh don't worry…Jonathan here's a doctor," his cackles filled the small car.

He placed the point of the knife against my skin and was about to cut into me; I quickly

squeezed my eyes shut and twisted my head away, burrowing into Jonathan's shoulder. His shirt muffled my screams of pain as it felt like my skin was splitting apart. Sharp, intensifying waves of pain were shot through my body until even the very tips of my fingers felt it.

My whole body went rigid, it didn't dull or go away; there was no "getting used to it", there was only pain and it seemed to be getting worse. I finally gathered enough strength to glance down at what he was doing. My screams returned as I saw the massive amounts of blood trickling out of the wound. I could barely make out what it was, through all that red, but I could tell it was a capital j and a diamond surrounding it on my left thigh.

"Diamonds are forever, babe," He snickered and pushed his lips against mine after he finished.

I sat there in shock, the pain on my leg was surprisingly dull suddenly. I grabbed his neck and gave him another kiss…the pain slipped away almost completely. I smiled at the irony; he was the one who caused my pain, but he was also the one who could take it all away.

"Well, look at that, she's smiling after getting cut up," He chuckled and leaned back, absentmindedly wiping his blade off on the ceiling of the car.

So that's how the stains got up there.

"She might be almost as insane as you are," Jonathan muttered, reluctantly releasing me.

Jack threw his head back and laughed, "That's why she's perfect for me."

I felt a smile creep up on my lips as Jonathan quickly taped gauze over my wounds. I slipped my shorts back on and we all got out of the car to meet the other guys. I walked with a slight limp, but as long as I could ride out the high I got from being with Jack, I'd be alright. It was funny, I really hadnt felt any fear towards Jack yet, even though he was scary and threatening at times.

"Now, Harls, are you going to defy Daddy again?" Jack turned towards me, suddenly slipping into his darker personality.

I looked up into his narrowed brown eyes and suddenly winced, remembering the sharp pains.

"No, Mista J," I shook my head and looked at him innocently, my fingers subconsiously brushing against where my wound is.

"No, Mistaaa Jayy," Edward silently mocked me.

I snapped my head towards him, anger bubbled up inside of me, but I quickly consealed it. I pulled on a sweet smile and hopped over to him until there was hardly any space between us.

"Hey Eddie, you wanna hear a riddle?" I chirped.

"I do love riddles," he mused, his eyes flickering from my face to my chest.

"What has a huge mouth and is feeling a draft?"

I grabbed the sides of his pants and quickly yanked them down, causing them to fall to the ground. I hopped back to Jack's side, listening to the roar of laughter, and watched Edward scramble to get them back up. But we had all seen his dirty white briefs, the damage had been done. He got red in the face and started to walk towards me, but I jumped behind Jack, using him as a shield.

"That's my Harley," Jack reached behind and pulled me to the front of him.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead as I stuck my tongue out at a steaming Edward. I then looked back up at my Puddin and discovered the little green flecks that lit up in his brown eyes when he smiled. He brought his pale face down to mine as I tangled my hand into his messy brown, green tinted, hair. His lips were pushed onto mine, his tongue greedily lacing in and out of my mouth.

I pulled back, "I love you Mista J."

"I know, Harls, I know," He murmured and pulled me back into another hungry kiss.

**- Reviews are needed! Please tell me what you think of this story and I'd love to take recommendations for any other story you want me to try to write! Thanks!**

** ~~IAmHQ**


	8. That's Where He Lives!

"Now, pull down your skirt," Jonathan said as he sat in the low swivel chair.

I hesitated, not being used to taking orders from him, but slowly slid it off my hips, letting the silky black material fall to the floor. He breathed in suddenly, taking in my curves; a smile played on my lips, Jack wouldn't like the way he was staring at me.

Luckily for him though, Jack wasn't here. We had broken into the nurse's office and barricaded the doors, even though it was probably unnecessary. The nurse was never in her office; if you had a medical emergency, you were basically screwed unless you knew how to take care of yourself.

I quietly cleared my throat, "Shouldn't you take the gauze off?"

He blinked off the glazed over look in his eyes and nodded. He peeled back the bandages and examined the scars. A chill ran down my body from the cold air; he ran a warm hand over the raised skin of the diamond and the J in the center. Without thinking, I leaned towards his warmth.

"Well, sadly, I think it's fully healed…" his voice sounded very official, like a doctors.

"Isn't that good?" I asked losing my patience.

"It means that it's probably going to stay this way. It's permanently scarred."

He rolled over to the nurse's stash and grabbed fresh bandages. He went to put it back on, but I waved his hands away.

"If it ain't gonna get better, than there isn't a reason to cover it up anymore," I sighed, looking down at my left hip.

"I'm sorry," he murmured and looked up at me.

I smiled and fixed the front of his brown hair for him. He leaned into my touch, nuzzling my hand much like a dog, making me giggle. He suddenly grabbed my hips, picked me up, and plopped me down on the little day bed. I gasped in surprise as he climbed on top of me.

"Jonathan?" I squeaked out.

He stopped immediately at the sound of my voice, something I wasn't used to. I stared into his dark blue eyes, vaguely noticing that he wasn't wearing his glasses today.

"What do you think you're doing? Jack would kill you," I warned, needing to give him a dose of reality.

His face grew red and he cast his gaze down; I think he had hoped I would just go along with it, forgetting about anyone else. I cupped his face in my hands, I gave him a quick, polite kiss; he leaned into it though, forcing me down with his body weight. My screams were muffled by his sweet lips and I squirmed, trying to get out from under him.

The only thing that stopped him was the sound of gun shots in the hallway. My heart was laced with panic and quick shots of fear as I rushed to my skirt, pulling it back on. Jonathan seemed to have a calmer demeanor even though his frown was dark with disappointment. Seeing his face, I felt my shoulders relax.

"It's Jack?" I asked, wincing as another shot went off, this time closer.

He sighed and nodded.

I instantly perked up and skipped over to the door, swinging it open. I stepped out into the chaos, where fleeing students whizzed past me. When they cleared, I saw him at the end of the hall, eyes wild with glee and mouth stretched into a smile. He was wearing a black shirt with a purple smiley face on it, underneath it he had taken green paint and wrote 'Smile often?' in his scratchy handwriting. His ripped, dark jeans added to his bad boy style along with his messy hair hanging in his pale face.

In his hand was a sawed off shot-gun, still smoking from firing its last round. He cockily rested the gun on his shoulder as he looked at me with an amused glint in his eyes.

"I came for you, Sweetheart," he cackled as I tried not to notice the bodies lying on the floor behind him.

I started walking towards him…then started to jog…then I couldn't wait any longer, I broke into a run, closing the space between us quickly. I leapt into his arms, circling my legs around his waist, pulling his lips against mine. It seems like it had been forever since our bodies had been close. His heat radiated off of him, diminishing any coldness I still had. He passionately kissed me, tangling his tongue with mine.

He dropped the gun to the tile floor and gripped my ass with both of his hands. A groan escaped me and he seemed to like that. Things started to get so heated, I thought that we were going to start having sex right in the middle of my school's hallway….but then we both heard a voice.

"Put your hands up, the police should be here at any minute," A gruff, demanding voice said.

I got down off of Jack and turned around to see the moron who interrupted us. It was one of the few rich boys who went here, with his collared shirt and his fitted jeans. What I noticed first though, was the Jack's gun in his soft, uncallused hands. I looked at him in disgust; of course the rich boy was taking a stand. He thought he was so much better than us, you could see it in his golden eyes.

"You mean the hilarious excuse for police that our oh-so-wonderful Gotham city provides us?" Jack countered, seemingly unaware that he was staring death in the face, "Don't make me laugh, most of them are paid off anyway."

The kid didn't falter though; his mouth remained in a firm line.

"The law has a way of finding scum like you."

"Who do you think you are, Kid? Do you even know who he is?" I snapped, quickly defending my Puddin.

This brought an approving chuckle from J as he snaked an arm around my waist.

"Yes, I know how you like to call yourself 'The Joker' as your little criminal alias and sure, I've heard all the stories and tall tales about you. Does that mean I'm supposed to be afraid of you?" His golden eyes narrowed at Jack, sizing him up.

With a glance at me, he added, "And my name is Bruce."

That name sounded familiar…I had seen him around school before. He was in my English class, that is, went I felt like going to my class. It was amazing how much I had changed in such a little amount of time; just a few months ago, I was silently swooning over Bruce and his friends, just hoping that they would notice me….now as I looked into his eyes, I couldn't help but see how annoying he really was.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Jack tightened his grip on my waist, silently reminding me that it was him who ran the show. I shut it, but held my glare at Bruce.

"Well, aren't you a tough guy…think you got what it takes to use that?" J sneered, nodding down the barrel of the gun.

Bruce hesitated, which was all the answer Jack needed. His hand left my waist as he walked forward, towards the gun. He pushed his chest against the barrel and held it there with his hand. A wave of nerves crashed through me; I hoped he knew what he was doing.

"Go ahead…avenge all those who've died at my hands. Pull the trigger, Bruce."

"Don't tempt me," Bruce growled, but he still didn't place his finger on the trigger.

"Shoot me!" Jack's low voice yelled, making me jump.

When Bruce hesitated again, Jack ripped the gun from his hands, snickering while he did it. Jonathan finally joined us, falling in line beside me just as Bruce scrambled to get away. Jack shot at his heels, making him dance as he ran…something puzzled me though.

"You aren't going to kill him?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't make him mad.

He shook his head, "He's just too fun."

Jonathan and I shrugged at each other after sharing a look. All three of us piled into Jack's new stolen van, Jonathan driving with J and I in the back. The windows were tinted, so we had to rely on the dim light of Jack's cell phone for lighting.

"So what's the occasion?" I said cuddling into his arms.

"Hmm?"

"Well, you've never gotten me from school before."

He flicked his knife in and out, twirling it between his fingers.

"Do I unnerve you?" he asked suddenly, ignoring me.

"I uhh," I said, not quite sure how to answer that.

"I unnerve my parents, apparently," He growled, his voice dripping with hate.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"You have parents?" I finally asked.

This got a laugh out of him, "It takes two to make a baby, Harls!"

"NO, I know that…I was just…I had always thought…where do you even live?" I stuttered out.

He raised his eyebrows at me, then suddenly pounded on the thin wall between us and Jonathan. I felt the van pull over and screech to a stop, the brakes being worn down. Jack slid open the heavy door and chatted to Jonathan in a hushed tone. Jonathan got a look of surprise on his face before J closed the door again and the van rumbled back to life.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, feeling the vehicle change course.

"My parent's house," He smiled mischievously, "I think it's time for you to meet them."

He laughed at the look that sprang to my face and scooted closer to me.

"You…really…want me to meet them?" I said, my voice getting high with my glee.

I bit my lip as I smiled at him, my thoughts raced wild as I wondered if he'll look like them. If he had his mother's eyes or his father's nose…I couldn't wait to solve one of the several mysteries about him!

"Excited?" he said, arching an eyebrow.

I squealed and grabbed his collar, surprising both of us as I had enough strength to pull him on top of me. I hugged him tight and breathed in his incredibly smexy scent. He pulled away from my hug to find my lips. I moaned as he nipped at my lower lip, the green speckles in his brown eyes lit up as he looked at me.

"I wanna play with my Harley," He smirked.

My eyes grew wide as he ripped off my skirt. His eyes settled on the my scars that he had carved in me, but he didn't say anything about them. His lips were back on mine as he, less than gently, shoved a finger inside of me. I half groaned half yelped as waves of pleasure washed over me.

"Mmmm, have I ever told you just how tight, you are?" he muttered into my lips.

My breathing became pants and I arched my back in pleasure. He responded by shoving another finger in me, taking delight in feeling how wet I was. I was so close to reaching my peak, when he withdrew.

"Time for Daddy to have some fun too," he snickered as he licked his fingers and unzipped his pants.

He threw them and his boxers in the same corner as my discarded skirt laid and crawled on top of me, straddling me. I felt his ejection rub against my folds and eagerly raised my hips against his.

"Down, girl," He growled playfully and quickly took off his shirt.

I did the same to mine and my bra, leaving my breasts exposed to his hungry eyes.

He attacked me, both licking and sucking at my chest and shoving his self inside of me. A scream escaped me. My nails bit into his back and my teeth gnawed against his neck; we were like two animals, wildly going at each other.

But he was the more dominant one, the silverback, and I was the weaker one, the one whom he controlled. In his last final thrusts, he took my wrists and pinned them down over my head, and sunk his teeth into my neck. The pain was mixed with ecstasy as we both came; our groans and growls became softer as he finally collapsed on top of me, like my own personal blanket.

He nuzzled my neck, listening to me groan every time the van would hit a bump in the road, because he was still inside of me. The van suddenly stopped and we both changed back to normal right before Jonathan opened the door, causing the sunlight to pour in.

"Are you sure this is the right address, Boss?" he asked looking at the house behind the gate.

We were in the ritzy side of Gotham, just about as far away from the Narrows as you could get and we were in front of a huge mansion…just about the opposite of where you would think Jack lived.

"Home, Sweet, Home," Jack said sarcastically, and pulled me out of the van with him.

He pushed the button on a little intercom device to the right of the fancy gate and I jumped when the speaker sprang to life.

"Yeeeeeeeesss?" a man's voice came through.

Wow, I had thought a snoody voice like that had only existed in the movies.

"Let me in," Jack snapped.

"And who is this _me_?"

"You're son, you're _only _child, unless you recently knocked up some high dollar hooker."

The gates squeaked open.

**- Hellllooo, please let me know if you want me to keep on writing this story. I'm thinking about starting another story, in addition, to this one…if you're ****interested in knowing what it's about, just ask and I shall answer!**


	9. The Beginning of The Madness

I sat uncomfortably on the edge of a plastic covered chair, facing Jack's mother and father. We all sat in an awkward silence as we sized each other up, like we were about to rip each other apart, even though our lips portrayed welcoming smiles.

His mother had sharp, cold features, reminding me of a gremlin type creature. Her bones were skinny and frail under tight pale skin. I could see the faint shadow of a black eye, which she tried to cover by makeup, but I had caught it. I, myself, had covered my fair share of injuries from the public's eye. I suspected Jack's dad was to blame, but I found it hard to feel sorry for her, the way she looked at Jack like she was disgusted by the mere sight of him. I could see why he didn't come home often.

I could feel my hatred slowly build so I shifted my focus over to his towering father. Clad in a dark suit with salt and peppered hair, his mouth in a permanent grimace. His eyes were such a dark brown, they were almost the same color as his pupils, giving him the look of having black eyes. Those eerie eyes flickered from me to Jack then back to me.

"Tell me, darling, how much does he pay you?" his, almost comical, rich guy voice sneered.

"Wha-? Oh uh, he doesn't," I stuttered out, my voice tripping over itself, "h-he doesn't pay me. I—he's—we're together, like a couple."

I felt my face going red and I silently clutched Jack's hand. His touch helped to calm me.

"You see, I don't have to pay women to be around me," Jack snickered.

He watched with the calm eyes of amusement as his father's glare turned icy; I shuddered and looked away from his eyes, I wasn't as strong as Jack was at this.

"I'm not a hooker," I blurted out, gaining the confidence to look back at him.

It was his mother who spoke up this time, "No, of course not, hookers are smart enough to charge money for the sex."

Jack's hand tightened around mine.

"Shut. Up," He growled at his parents.

"Why do you keep coming back here, for Pete's Sake? I thought we had a deal!" His father hissed slightly above a proper inside voice.

I shifted uncomfortably on my perch; I could feel the tension rising in the air, thickening with the overflow of shear hate. Everyone stood up, ready to pounce on each other. I had thought my family was violent.

"DEAL! And what was that, Father-dearest? You'd pay me off so you could act like I was a mistake that you never made? Am I like a headache to you? If you ignore me, maybe, just maybe, I'd go away?" Jack hissed, chunked a near-by vase at his father's head.

His mother screamed but his father easily dodged it; not even flinching as it crashed into the wall behind him.

"Jack, maybe we should go," I squeaked and hung onto his arm, but he grunted and pushed me behind him.

"Yes, listen to your whore, _Son_."

"I'm getting tired of you, old man," Jack's voice turned dangerous.

He stepped forward, taking out his stained knife. His father's scold deepened as he took out a knife of his own, gleaming in the chandeliers light, the black handle skillfully carved. He held it in his palm like he was used its weight being in his hand; his mother slowly sat down, not wanting to be a part of this.

"Do you really want to do this?" His father twirled the blade between his fingers.

"Jack, please," I heard my tears catch in my throat.

He ignored me, pushing me farther behind him. They lunged for each other, my screams pierced the air. Jack was fast…but he wasn't used to fighting someone who wasn't afraid of him. After a few skillful dodges, Jack sliced through the air, aiming for a clean cut across his prey's neck; his arm was so fast, it was a pale blur zooming through the air. His father's hand flew up, knocking the knife out of Jack's grip.

Time seemed to slow down as I watched it clatter to the floor, out of Jack's reach. As I flicked my eyes back to the two of them, he already had Jack slammed down to the floor, pressing his knee into his chest. I was dumbfounded, I had never before seen Jack lose a fight; it didn't connect in my mind that I was probably going to see him lose his life, too.

"I hear that your little gang name is the Joker, huh?" His father grunted, his knife holding Jack in place, "You look faaaar too serious to be a joker. How about we put a little smile on that face?"

Just then I heard it, the same undertone that Jack had when he was threatening someone. Even though I couldn't see them, I would've bet my life that he had the same gleam in those black eyes.

His father stuck the blade in Jack's mouth, pressing it up against his left corner of his lips. I rushed forward, tensing my muscles to leap on his father's back, but a small force tackled me to the ground. I looked up in surprise to find his mother, her frail frame shockingly heavy on top of me. The look in her eyes was one that seemed familiar….I saw it every time I looked into the mirror. She would've done anything for her husband, even her life, as I would for Jack. There was a hint of sadness in them also, she knew I was stronger than her…in a way, this was her last stand.

By the time my hands wrapped around her neck, his father had already made the first little cut, the first tear, to make the rip easier. I saw his eyes watering, but he didn't yell, not yet.

I wasn't even looking at her when I felt her heartbeat slow…and then stop. I dumped her life-less body off of me, I didn't even remember feeling her life leave her. His father put the knife down beside him as he grabbed Jack's upper and lower jaws, ripping them open in one fatal swoop. As I grabbed the surprisingly light handle of his knife, I saw the blood spill to the floor.

I grabbed his perfectly gelled hair and yanked his head backwards, slicing through the front of his thick neck. It took more muscle than I thought, to rip through the vocal cords and veins. More blood spilled onto the fine Persian rug.

Jack had his hand held to the left side of his face, blood seeping through his fingers. His features were twisted with pain, but all I really focused on were his eyes.

They had changed, grew darker around the edges, but the thing that frightened me the most was what he did next.

"Ah-heh-heh-heh….aha-ha-ha….AHA HA HAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHO HAHAHA!" His voice echoed through the room.

It was a laugh that I had never heard from him, the sound of it twisted my gut in fear; I had a feeling…a dark feeling…that I was going to hear that laugh more…and more.

**- hey guys! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but HEY a butt load of things happened! Harley met his parents and**** killed for the first time! Jack went a little crazy AND got one half of his scars…where's the other half going to come in? OH THE QUESTIONS! Tune in next time for the answers…and probably several more questions! Review, puh-lease! I'm not gonna write**** the next chapter unless I get some reviews!**


	10. The Plot Thickens!

My stomach still flipped every time I pushed the needle through his skin, my latex gloves stained with his blood. Jonathan stood close by, telling me what to do next; he seemed to be just as nervous as I was.

"Why couldn't Jonathan do this?" I whimpered, not wanting to hurt him.

"Because I don't _want_ him to do it, I want_ you_ to do it," he had said, through clenched teeth.

His word was final. I finished up, pulling the medical thread tight. I snipped it and shakily took off my gloves, tossing them aside. I looked at him with worry shining in my eyes, there was still something different about him. I wasn't the only one who noticed either, none of the guys spoke out of line, not even Edward.

"Everything's alright, my little minx," He cooed, patting my head.

His words comforted me, but I still wasn't so sure. I sat down on his lap as he talked to the boys.

"Now, to the matters at hand, what can we do to, uh, stir things up in this town? Life here is getting…a little too dull," he smiled, winching only slightly at the pain.

"Ooo a riddle," Edward's ears perked up.

"We could unleash the animals at the zoo," Jonathan piped up from the pool table.

Bane was silent as usual.

"No, no, no, you need something bigger than the zoo," Jack was getting frustrated.

"…how about letting loose a different kind of animal?" a silky voice came from the door.

In two seconds, everyone in the room, excluding me, had their gun trained on it.

"Oh, don't you boys know how to play nice?" a girl slunk out of the shadows.

She was dressed in all black and glided over towards us; if it hadn't been for her clothing held tight against her curves and the way her eyes smoldered through us, she would've been dead already. My defenses flew up; she was the type of girl who went for the man in charge…that just so happened to be my Puddin. I glared at her as she pounced closer to her prey.

"Want me to take care of her, J?" I seethed and stepped in between her and Jack.

"Harleen, where are your manners?" Jack's voice was deep and sexy, which made me even more enraged, "Now what were you saying, Darling?" he turned his attention back on her.

I grit my teeth and fought the urge to wrap my hands around her skinny neck. She shot me a look, as if she had won.

"I was simply saying, what if we let out a slightly more dangerous animal…or rather animals…from their cages? I'm talking about the prison, boys," she purred, still having the room's full attention.

She tried to slink her body around mine, to get to Jack, but I grabbed her arm and threw her away. She landed in the lap of Edward, whose eyes lit up like he won the lottery and curled his arms around her tiny waist. She looked less than thrilled about this situation, but she soon turned the charm back on.

"So what do you say, Joker?" she fluttered her eyes at Jack.

I sunk back into his lap, slightly rubbing myself against his crotch, earning a low growl of approval from him. It felt weird to my ears when someone called Jack the Joker, but it was his calling card, his street name. He let his hand wander up and down the inside of my leg as he seemingly lost himself in thought. I could see the gears turning in his head; he finally looked back up to the girl, his eyes gleaming like a little boys.

"Better yet, what if we let a few criminally insane animals loose?" his mouth stretched into a smile and I could feel him getting excited.

"The Arkham Asylum," Jonathan smiled as well.

"Puurrfect," her voice was really getting on my nerves.

She still looked at Jack like a piece of meat; I gave her the look of death.

"Who are you anyways?" I spat.

"Name's Selina Kyle,"

"Stupid name," I muttered and crossed my arms.

"Now, Harls, don't make me give you a time out," Jack murmured back.

I cut my eyes at her smug face and leaned back into his hard chest.

"I like it. The streets filling with Gotham's finest, panic rising…just the thing to break up the boring lives of these dim-witted citizens," he cackled, energy buzzing through his veins.

He grabbed my chin and turned my head to look at his. I tried not to let my eyes wander to his swollen stitches as he pushed his lips roughly onto mine.

"They do this a lot," I heard Jonathan's voice explain to Selina.

My head spun dizzily as Jack's tongue wrestled with mine, ultimately winning. Smiling, he pulled back and sighed contently.

"And I know just the inside mole for the job," He turned to Bane, "Get my boy Harvey Dent on the phone…tell him it's time to cash in that favor he owes me," his voice grew dark.

….

The next day, I unwillingly went to school. As I walked the halls, with Bane silently stalking me from behind, I got some strange looks from my fellow classmates. They had all seen with around town running with the Joker's crew, but they still saw me as the high-pitched, annoying voiced little nerd. This confused them, how could someone like me be with someone like him?

I loved every moment of it, the looks and whispers as a strutted down the path to my locker; I had long ago stopped being invisible, stopped skirting away from the limelight. I shot Bruce a look as I past him, daring him to make a move. He just stared at me with that set jaw and dull expression.

"Gee, learn to lighten up," I muttered and rolled my eyes.

The bell rang for lunch and the hallways became more congested than Gotham's busiest highway, it was crammed with bodies and the odor of hormones and sweat mixed into the air. I grabbed my "lunch" from my rigged locker and slipped through the crowd until I reached the cafeteria. As I stepped inside the large, loud room, I squinted my eyes from the harsh, artificial lighting and scanned for a place to sit.

I automatically darted to the table where the other misfits hung out, but I was greeted by a 'Fuck off' look, so I put down my brown bag on an empty table in the corner of the room. Bane sat down across from me.

"It's happened to all of us," he said suddenly.

I was taken aback by the sound of his voice; I so rarely heard him speak.

"What are you talkin about?" I asked after a while.

"We all had other friends before we joined up with Jack, but then, afterwards, they didn't want nothing to do with us," he paused in thought before he added, "Well, either that or they'd want a little too much to do with us…that's when things got hairy. Jack don't like a lot of outsiders hanging about."

He abruptly stopped talking, but he didn't have to say anything else; I understood what would happen. I sighed and unwrapped a cherry sucker, trying to zone out, to let my mind wander into Jack's arms.

I was almost to the stick of my fourth sucker when I felt a person sit down next to me. I instantly turned towards them to give them the same look my ex-misfit friends gave me, but I saw a girl whom I didn't recognize.

She had long flowing red, not a natural orangey red either, hair with dark green eyes and dark lipstick. She looked sick though, her skin almost glowing a green tint; it seemed the longer you looked at her, the greener and sicker she became.

"What do you think you're doing…Redhead?" I snapped.

"Eating lunch?" She said it like it was obvious.

"Why'd you sit by me?" I asked, wary of new comers.

"Because I wanted to. You know, you could always move," She sighed and stabbed at her plate.

"I aint moving! I was here first!" my voice grew high pitched as I crossed my arms like a child.

"Well then, I guess we're stuck together…by the way, the name's Pamela," she stuck out a frail hand, her fingernails painted a forest green.

I gingerly took it and shook her hand. I wasn't used to making new friends; I wasn't even that sure how to do so.

Glancing at her plate, I snarled my nose, "What's that green garbage, ya eating?"

"It's called a salad. What have you had for lunch?"

I grinned and overturned my bag, dumping the suckers, candy wrappers, and chewed on sucker sticks onto the table top. She scrunched up her nose just as I had done.

"Sugar? That's all you've had? And what do your parents say?"

I smiled even bigger, "My Daddy J, doesn't seem to mind."

Bane groaned as I giggled. Redhead looked from me to Bane and then back to me, shaking her head.

"I'm guessing I don't want to know?"

I liked my new friend, she was funny when she was serious. I opened my mouth to tell her about my Puddin when the old intercom system crackled to life.

_ "Pamela Isley, come to the office with your things please."_

I couldn't tell if the gruffness of the voice was due to years of smoking or the bad PA system…or both.

"That's me, thank god, I'm glad to be out of this hellhole," she said getting up.

I smiled as she chewed out a freshman boy for dumping his food in a recycle bin on her way out. Suddenly the cafeteria seemed louder and brighter and the gagging smell of old food wafted to my nose. There was only three more periods left in the school day, but I wanted out now. I set my eyes on Bane and smiled a darling little smile for him.

"Banesy Boy? Can we leave school a little early today? Pleeeeease?" I trailed my fingers over his thick arms, batting my eyes for good measure.

"As long as you don't ever call me that again," He mumbled and pushed his chair back.

I smiled and stuck my last green apple sucker into my mouth before sneaking out of school.

…..

"J! I'm home!" I giggled as I threw open the doors.

I found Jack in his usual chair, talking with Jonathan while Edward lay on top of the pool table, shooting darts at the ceiling. I was happy to see that Selina was nowhere to be found. Filled with a burst of energy, I ran up to the chair and suddenly jumped on top of his lap, facing him. I suddenly noticed his new muddy, green hair.

"Oof," He smiled, "What is it going to take to get you to stay in school?"

"If yooooou were at school," I smiled and pressed my sucker up to his lips so he could taste it.

"Hmmm, green apple, huh? Show me your tongue."

I stuck out my tongue at him, showing him it's stained green color. I giggled and ruffled his hair.

"I see I'm not the only one having fun with green."

He laughed and nodded, "My natural color reminded me too much of _them_, so I decided to go with a funnier color."

I assumed that _them _were his parents, so I decided to change the subject with a kiss. Even more energy course through me as his lips touched mine. I suddenly pushed my body tight up against his, tangling my fingers into his newly dyed hair, fiercely kissing him.

He ripped me away from him, his eyes blazing hungrily into mine.

"BOYS—" he began.

"—Disappear…yeah, yeah we've heard it before," Edward muttered as they all shuffled out.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Jack picked me up and slammed me down onto the coffee table. I groaned, slightly feeling the pain, but soon that it was erased as his lips crashed down onto mine.

"Catch me if you can," I giggled into his mouth.

I quickly wiggled away and ran around the pool table, being sure to keep on the opposite side of him. He smiled and grunted like a wild animal as I could see the hunger intensify in his eyes. I slowly stripped my clothes off, and he quickly did the same. I could feel myself getting wet as I could see his large, hardened member . After a few turns around the table, I fled to the bed and hid under the covers. He pounced on top of me, ripping the sheets off and pinned me to the bed.

I surprised him by flipping him over and counter pinning him. We stayed there for a few seconds, my folds hugging his member and my lips dangling inches above his.

"How the hell did you get this energy?" he mumbled as I raked my nails against his chest.

I pushed my lips onto his, his tongue greedily exploring my mouth until I pulled back.

"I had fourteen suckers today," I grinned and he smiled.

He grabbed my hips and inserted himself inside of me; I gasped at the way my tight walls were forced to expand to fit his wide girth. I slowly began to grind my body against his, keeping myself steady by placing my hands on his hard abs. He titled his head back in pleasure and I watched as a manly, sexy groan escaped his sweet lips. He placed his hands behind his head.

"Harls?" he muttered with his eyes closed.

"Hmm?" A smiled played on my lips.

"Remind me…to give you more suckers."

"Will do, Daddy J," I leaned down and nipped at his chest.

Another groan. His eyes suddenly flew open and, at first, I thought I did something wrong so I stopped. He flipped me over and re-pinned me, he had obviously gave up his position of power as long as he could. He grabbed my hips and thrust in and out of me, waves of pleasure spilled over my whole body until I couldn't hold my screams in any longer.

"Daddy…..oh Daddy J," I moaned over and over, giving him fuel to keep going.

My screams grew louder and higher until he groaned and shuddered forward, exploding inside of me at the same time I suddenly tightened hard around him. He collapsed on top of me, our sweaty bodies combining as one. He slid off my small body and pulled the covers up around us.

"Harley?" I loved my name on his lips.

He pulled me tight against him and I pushed his green hair out of his eyes.

"Jack?" I said moments before kissing him again.

"I lov—" His voice trailed off.

I looked up and saw his eyes were peacefully closed, his scarred mouth twitching slightly in his sleep. I stared deeply at him, with his green hair and irritated scars that looked like a creepy smile, he was starting to look more and more like a "Joker" everyday. It scared me, I didn't want to lose him to what he was becoming…but maybe, in some small way, I never really _had_ him.

**- okie dokie! Special thanks to my friend and fellow Batman Villain fanatic, ****, with the assistanc****e of this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm also contemplating starting a new story about Batman's daughter (BatGirl) and the Joker/HarleyQuinn's son (Jester), so what are you're thoughts on that AND ALSO what are your thoughts on THIS story?**


	11. Countdown Begins

I glanced at the back of Dent's head as Edward lined up a shot on the pool table. He seemed like a nice enough guy and Jack trusted him enough to let him see the inside of the factory, but something about him…just seemed shifty. I shook off my worries as Edward's accidentally knocked in the black 8 ball, sealing his loss.

I looked up at his clearly pissed off expression and smiled, "I win again."

He slammed down his cue stick on the green fuzzy table.

"Games fucking rigged," he muttered and stalked away.

I turned back to where J and Dent were talking and listened in to what they were saying.

"Now you do realize what we'll do if you tell anyone our plans, right?" Jack's dangerous eyes flickered up at me and I took that as my cue.

I pranced up behind Dent and formed my right hand into the shape of a gun, pressing my two-finger barrel against his temple.

"We'll blow your brains out!" I shouted right behind his ear, making him jump.

I giggled and walked around the couch, then sitting down on the floor between Jack's feet. Dent blinked at me, trying to figure me out; I shot him a look in response. Jack's rough hand patted me on the head and tugged on my pigtails.

"As my little Harls said, you're dead," he snickered at his rhyme.

"Well," Dent shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, "It's a good thing that I'm not going to tell. I'm no snitch, Joker."

I looked him up and down, trying to catch a hint that he's lying. He calmly brushed his blonde hair out of his reflective brown eyes. His set jaw line reminded me of the do-gooder, Bruce's; I didn't like that, but I wasn't about to talk out of line, not when my fragile body was so close to his feet. He's kicked me before and it ended with me coughing up blood for a couple days.

"So you say," I could feel Jack flash him a smile.

I watched Dent's eyes try to avoid looking at Jack's scar on the left side of his face. They had healed up all the way, but like my leg, the scars would be permanent; he didn't seem to mind it though, in fact he liked it when people stared at it.

"Scar making you nervous?" He caught Dent glancing uneasily at them.

Those shiny brown eyes snapped back up Jack's muddy brown ones instantly, "No, of course not."

He said it too quickly though and Jack picked up on it. A low, sexy laugh slithered out of his throat and I wrapped an arm around his leg, leaning my head on it.

"Wanna know how I got it?" He didn't even wait for Dent's answer before he launched himself into his story, "Well, you see, I once made the mistake of double crossing a couple of gang members in my neighborhood. The called me a worm along with a few other names that I don't want to say in front of my little girl," he patted me on the head again.

"To prove their point, they put a rusty, old fish hook inside my mouth while tying the other end to their bumper. Luckily the sound of their roaring engine, as they took off down the road, muffled my screams."

I clutched his legs tighter, his stories always scared me even though I knew the truth. The first time he told one of his stories was to the Edward and Bane after what happened at his house; afterwards, I had asked him why he didn't just tell them the truth or not said anything at all.

"Well because, Harley, where would the fun be in that?" He had replied with a smile on his face.

I had shrugged it off, but I couldn't shake the lingering feeling that sprouted inside of me. I snapped my attention back to the present. Dent's paled face lost its composure for a few beats.

"I'm…very sorry," he struggled to find the words it seemed, "I think we're done here. I know my part and, no need to worry, the clinically insane will be filling the streets in no time."

He attempted a smile as he stood up and held out his hand. Jack stood up as well, shaking me off his leg, and firmly grasped Dent's tanned hand.

I watched Dent's shoulders relax in relief to be getting away as he walked out the door. I found myself shaking my head, he has no earthly idea what he was getting himself into. Even if he did everything right, the Joker would kill him.

….

I had nightmare after nightmare, filled with, not Jack's, but the Joker's laughs playing nonstop in the background. I saw pair after pair of eyes dim and fade, some eyelids fluttering close and some eyes rolling back, but most simply glazed over. I couldn't take this forever, my mind would have to snap soon. Is it bad? Bad to feel your mind stretch so thin, bad to hear the foundation of your brain groan and crack under the weight of your thoughts…but you still find yourself completely happy?

My eyelids lifted and I took in a deep breath, trying to quiet my mind. In the utter darkness, I could feel my sweaty body tangled and twisted in my sheets. The familiar smell of hairspray, perfume, empty sucker wrappers, and Grandma's smoke filled my nostrils. But under all those usual scents, I detected one that I had almost grown even more accustom to…the metallic, dirty odor of blood.

I grunted as I fumbled in the darkness to click on my lamp resting on my night table. _Click. _I gasped at the figure sitting on the edge of my bed, the front of his dark green shirt drenched in dark red.

"Jack what happened?"

I kicked away my sheets and crawled into his lap, not caring if his blood stained my red and white underwear, or at least, what I _thought_ was his blood. He didn't respond, he seemed out of it and that scared me. I cupped his face in my hands and tilted it towards mine, he stared at me with dull eyes.

"Jack, what—" I started again but stopped.

I withdrew my hands from his skin to look at them. Something wet got on them, but it wasn't thick and sticky like blood would've been and as I gazed down at my palms, the gears in my head started turning painfully slow. They were tears. I looked back at Jack. I still had trouble connecting the two.

"You have tears on your face," I stupidly pointed out.

"Shut up," his tongue was sharp and his voice didn't break like mine did when I cried.

"I—I'm sorry, Mister J, but I di—why are you crying?" I tried to recover.

"How the FUCK should I know? I was just sitting there, thinking…and then this started happening," He growled, pointing at his streaming tears.

"But..what were you thinking about?" I squeaked out.

His eyes softened, but before I could really notice, he looked away; I gently traced my fingertips along his scar.

"Someone," he muttered and I understood.

He had been thinking about his parents. I knew he must've missed them, I didn't think he ever really wanted to hurt them. If Jack really wanted someone dead, they would've dropped instantly. And anyways, he didn't kill them at all…it was me.

"Oh, Puddin…it's ok to miss them," I said softly, running a hand through his green hair.

He slapped my hand away from him and looked at me with disgust.

"Not them, you stupid girl, I could care less about mother and father dearest. I wasn't talking about them," his tone was back to being sharp, making his words cut through me.

"Then who were you—" I stopped again as he stared straight into my eyes.

Me. It was me.

I smiled and pushed my lips onto his, tasting his salty tears on his lips. I pulled back when the smell of blood wafted to my nose again. I looked down at his shirt.

"Who's blood?"

"Your Grandma's."

I shrugged and he ran his fingers over my scars on my left hip, tracing the 'J' in its diamond. I pressed my lips onto the hot skin of his forehead.

"I guess this means I'm moving in with you," I spoke into his skin.

"Hmm," he grunted, "My own personal Har-Leen Quin-Zel."

He flipped me onto the bed, pinning my back against the mattress. He had a playful smile on his face.

"You know, Harls. If you re-work your name a little…it becomes..Harley Quinn," he snickered into my neck.

I giggled, "The Joker and Harley Quinn."

The paused while unzipping his pants. It was only a couple seconds and he carried on like nothing happened, but I noticed it. I saw an idea flash through his mind as the gears turned in his brain.

What next?

**- Review puh-lease! The countd****own to Jack's mind SNAPPING has started! \(^o^)/**


	12. Hello Gordon:::::Goodbye Gordon

I stared up into his eyes, watching the flickering light in his eyes as his gaze was grimly set the rising flames. I turned my head back to my house, watching, in what should have been horror, as the windows pop and splinter open as the brute force of the flames licked out. The once gray, now a burnt black, paint peeled upward as the heat intensified; thick smoke wafted up to my nose. I could almost smell the underlying scent of burning bones and bubbling skin in it and my stomach churned, threatening to heave.

Somehow, something inside of me, pulled the corners of my mouth upwards, like a puppeteer. I was smiling. Smiling at my home being destroyed with all of my possessions inside, smiling at the death of my only relative who would put up with me.

It was almost…comical. I was standing in front of my only house…watching it burn, but doing nothing to save it. A laugh bubbled up through my throat and I tried to swallow it, tried to beat it down, but I failed. I giggled..and then chuckled…then laughed harder and harder until Jack joined in, our voices becoming shouts and tears streaming down our faces. It was hysterical and I didn't want the moment to fade, for the reality to hit me.

"Oh, Mista J," I chuckled out, leaning my weight against him, "What are we going to do about my stuff?"

His sweet laughter ceased and he suddenly clamped a hand around my upper arm, dragging me even closer to him and turning my back to the flames to face him. He looked at me with his dangerously dark eyes.

"Am I not enough for you, Harls?" He hissed accusingly and my jaw dropped.

I shook my head violently, of course he was enough, he is my everything.

"No I'm not?" he roared, his hand twitching and I knew it was aching to grip around my throat.

"N-no! I meant no as in 'no you ARE!'" I stammered out, wondering how this could this got out of hand so quick.

He threw me to the ground and the sound of distant sirens tainted the air. I looked up at him in complete confusion; Jack had always had his little mood swings, but lately, they've intensified and gotten even more unpredictable. It felt like I couldn't keep up and that thought struck panic in my heart. What if I was left behind?

"Choose a story and stick with it," he hissed before turning on his heel and walking back towards the car.

I groaned and pushed myself off the ground. I shook the dirt out of my hair and jogged to catch up with his long strides. I walked silently next to him; out of the corner of my eye, I could see him stealing a glance at me. He broke out into a grin and threw an arm around my shoulder. I felt my body go rigid at first, expecting in some way for him to hurt me…but when he didn't I sunk against him, breathing in his scent. He was sorry for his outbursts, of course, he would never admit to that, but I could feel it.

Sometimes I caught him staring at me in mild amazement, like even he was surprised I had stayed around this long. He knew I was completely devoted to him and that's what puzzled him, he couldn't figure out why and sometimes, even I questioned it.

The car ride was fast, especially with Jack driving; it was also unusually silent. I could tell by the way he chewed on the inside of his lip, he was mulling thoughts over in his mind.

"Thinking about the Arkham Job tonight?" I said finally breaking the silence.

He flicked his eyes over to me. The dark muddy brown color shined as the passing street lights caught them.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" he asked, ignoring my question.

I blinked a couple times before tilting my head to the side.

"Do _you_ think you're crazy, J?"

In my head, I knew what he was going to answer. He'd probably yell at me, telling me to answer his questions directly like a good little girl. He might hurt me, slap me around a little. I braced myself for the first, sudden hit, but it never came. I glanced over at him, to see his eyes locked onto mine, ignoring the road and the blaring horns from passing cars.

He pulled into the old factory with ease and when he turned the car off, he looked up at me again, with the same expression.

"Do I think I'm crazy, you ask?" he repeated my question and I slowly nodded.

His mouth turned slowly upward in a smile, "Not yet."

I opened my mouth to ask what he meant by that, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw an unfamiliar car in the shadowy part of the lot. I turned towards it and squinted...I saw the black and white of a police cruiser.

"J, what are the cops doing here?"

"What the hell are you—"he looked where I pointed and dropped his grin.

He got out and slammed his door shut, I quickly followed him. The flickering lights of the rustic hallways gave Jack an eerie look; I clung to his side, feeling the power and heat radiate off of him. He busted through the doors and took a couple steps in with his long strides.

"Well, well, well. It's nice to see a uniform wanting to play with the big boys," he said in his deep voice with a smile across his face.

A man with a crisp police uniform under a brown trench coat sat comfortably in Jack's master chair. He studied Jack with beady black eyes peering through thick rimmed glasses. His gaze floated from him to me then back to him, all the while maintaining his relaxed composure.

I could see it though. He was nervous, afraid even; the sweat droplets in the corners of his forehead and the constant chewing on his inner lip gave him away. Everyone was afraid in the presence of Jack, that is, if they were smart.

"I wouldn't use the word 'play'," The uniform rubbed his moustache and stood up, never taking his eyes off us.

"Who let him in?" Jack hissed at the guys, who were sitting as far away as possible from the cop.

Bane pointed to Edward, Edward pointed to Jonathan, and Jonathan pointed back to Bane.

"Now Jack, I need to talk with you, son," the uniform started to casually walk towards us.

Jack flicked out his knife and began twirling it in his hand, expertly flipping the blade without getting cut. The cop stopped as soon as he spotted the knife and held up his hands.

"There won't be any need for that. I just need to talk to you about your folks," he said quickly.

"What? This?" Jack shook the blade in the air, "This is just my pocket knife…that isn't illegal now, is it?"

I smirked. The knife still had blood dried on its base from my grandma. A pang of guilt stabbed through me, but I quickly shook it off. I watched as Jack passed the cop and dropped into his chair, throwing a leg over the side. I pranced over to him, taking my seat on his knee, and leaned back into his hard body.

"Quinzel, is it? I just saw your father down at the prison," The cop suddenly addressed me, as if he just remembered who I was.

"Was he in the electric chair?" I asked sweetly.

"No, he was in his cell."

"Hmmp!" I pouted and crossed my arms.

Jack laughed and pulled me in for a crushing hug.

"Harls has a few Daddy problems," he snickered.

"I see," the cop frowned, "Anyway, the real reason I'm here is to talk about your father, Jack."

"The name's Joker," Jack….Joker smiled.

"I'm going to call you by the name on your birth certificate, son."

"Well, you see…Officer," Joker cleared his throat, "that's just it. I have no earthly idea what you're talking about because…"

He looked around the room slowly, his eyes scanning for something. He shrugged and looked back at the cop.

"…I don't see a 'Jack' here."

I pressed a hand over my mouth to suppress my giggles.

"Jack, I'm tired of your games. Your folks were good people," the cop paused and his eyes flickered to Jack's scar that ran up his left cheek, "Well for the most part."

Joker's body tensed up and I knew he was about to snap. I turned towards the cop, anger built up inside of me; I didn't like seeing Jack upset.

"Who the hell are you anyways and how'd ya find us?" I growled, the heat of my glare cutting through the thick lens of his glasses.

"The name is Officer Tim Gordon; you might actually know my son, James, he's only a little older than you guys."

"Did you…tell…anyone you were coming here, Uniform?" Joker arched an eyebrow.

Pause.

"Of course I did."

A smile spread throughout the gang, passing from one person to the other.

"Don't lie to me…officer."

"Ya know, you aren't as smart as you look," I chirped and stood up when Joker nudged me forward.

Joker stood up, running his tongue slowly over his lips; the blade in his hand caught the harsh lighting as it flipped. His muddy green hair fell in his face until he pushed it back; his stitches holding his scar together looked old and needed to be replaced. He circled around the cop, looking him up and down as the rest of us stood nearby, waiting for orders on what to do.

"Let's not do anything we'll regret," Gordon started and raised his hand towards his holstered gun.

Bane grunted and held up a gun of his own, aimed at the cop's head. He froze and I rushed forward to pull the gun away from him and frisk him for anymore weapons. Finding none, I threw the heavy metal of the gun away and took my place by my Puddin.

"Please, I'm all my son has left!" The familiar sound of pleading escaped the cop's mustached lips.

"Hmm, well, you know, I grew up without a father….and I think I turned out just fine!" Joker threw his head back and laughed as I giggled with him.

The beady eyes of the not-so-brave-anymore cop grew wide with panic; I could see him searching the situation for something, anything to save him. But there was nothing he could do, he sealed his death the moment he stepped foot in J's territory.

"Uh, boss, it's about that time," Jonathan spoke up suddenly and was greeted by a sharp glare.

But after the few seconds it took him to register the words, his brown eyes lit up with boyish excitement. His smirk turned upwards into a wide smile as he turned his head back to Gordon.

"And you're just in time for the show!"

He steered the cop forcefully onto the couch in front of the TV on the wall, knife pressed against his back just in case. Edward flicked on the set and turned it to the live news feed just as the reporters were talking about the Arkham outbreak.

"—have no idea how this could've happened. It seems as if the entire Arkham Asylum's occupants have been set loose all at once. Police are advising Gotham's citizens to stay indoors and lock all possible entry points—"the flustered news lady went on.

"No…no…you sick bastard! Do you know how many people they'll kill? This isn't a funny prank….this is serious!" The cop yelled, the color draining from his face.

Jack just laughed as the news anchor went on.

"—Calls are pouring in from around Gotham, people's homes are being broken into and even a daycare has been completely ransacked by a group of the escaped convicts. Wait…"she looked up at someone off screen and nodded her head curtly, "Alright; I've just been informed that, by some miracle, the most dangerous wing of the Asylum is still under lock and key. The main suspect at this point is a ruthless gang leader who goes by the ironic nickname, Jok—"

Joker threw a pool ball into the screen, making it go instantly black and sputtering out smoke. I screamed and jumped at this sudden action. He stood there, shoulders hunched over and seething.

"WHAT?" he roared, his grip on the knife turning his fingers an even paler white.

"Maybe something went wrong?" Edward chirped up.

"WELL OF COURSE IT WENT WRONG! The streets were supposed to be filled with EVERY loon in that nut-house! That was the POINT!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"If you let me go, I can probably—"The cop timidly spoke up but stopped when the Joker snapped his attention to him.

Joker growled and mauled him. His cackles almost covering up the sounds of the Gordon's screams. He stabbed at his flesh and raked the blade across his skin, killing him over and over. The lights lit up in his eyes even after the screams stopped and the only sound in the room was his crazed laughter. He stabbed his eyes and nose and neck and chest until blood stopped gushing out.

He stood up, panting and covered with blood, it even dripping from his hair. Edward put up his hands and backed up for a few steps before turning and running out of the room, like the devil was chasing him. Somehow, I think that's going to be the last time I see him; I didn't think he had plans of returning.

"Jack?" Jonathan asked after a while.

"Get rid of the body," He grunted in response, locking eyes with me.

After they were gone he closed the gap between us and pressed his body against mine, the usual dizziness swarmed in my mind. I automatically leaned against him, not thinking about the blood.

"It seems as though our little gang is breaking up one by one, "he growled into my ear.

I nodded thinking of Oswald and Edward leaving, I only wondered who would go next.

"Are _you_ going to leave?" his hot breath was on my neck, his lips inches away.

"Of course not!" I squeaked out, leaning harder against him.

He cackled, pressing his lips against my skin; I wrapped my thin arms around him, pulling him closer. He straightened up and put an arm around my shoulder, he stared down with smile at me.

"It's me and you against the world, Baby," he beamed and I smiled back.

"Right after we deal with Dent," I reminded him grimly.

He patted my head, "Yes! What are we going to…"

His voice trailed off as his eyes fell on the blood-soaked couch; his scar twitched upwards.

Bane and Jonathan walked back in the room, their clothes spotted with blood stains. Jonathan had a swipe of blood across his forehead from where he wiped the back of his hand there. His eyes flickered towards me and he sent me a quick smile, before focusing back in on Jack.

"Boys, let's pay our good friend Dent's family a little visit," Jack rubbed his hands together, excited once again.

I felt my mouth turn upwards as well. There was a certain rush when you took a life, a certain rush from soaking in Jack's enthusiasm, and a certain rush from knowing that you'll always get away with it. Jack…is human, he can be stopped. But the Joker…can't be killed, can't be caught. I was starting to crave the Joker more and more. You see, he's a lot like a diamond…he's forever.

**- Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen! I hope my stories bring you…ENTERTAINMENT! I only have one question….Can. You. Review?**


	13. TwoFace

Jack's scar twisted upward as he gazed into the steaming blood that was sloshing in the stained white bucket.

"She cause a fight?" He muttered, wafting the metallic scent towards his nose.

"Kicked Jonathan in the balls," Bane's mouth displayed a hint of a smirk.

Jonathan grimaced, "I still find it hard to believe that a guy like Dent doesn't have a wife or even a girlfriend…are you sure he only had his mother?"

"Johnny-boy, you haven't developed a little man-crush on our traitor, have you?" Jack taunted, looking up from the bucket.

Jonathan's face blushed a bright red and I felt the urge to save him.

"No, Jonathan's not gay, J," I said, remembering our time in the nurses office.

Jack's dangerous eye's flickered from me to Jon.

"I'm choosing to ignore how you know that, Harls."

Jack lifted up the bucket into the back of the car and slammed the trunk down, causing me to jump. He tossed the keys to Bane before pulling me into the back with him; he pulled me onto his lap with his strong, pale arms and held me close to his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and I smiled against his warm body.

"Harls?" I felt his voice vibrate in his chest.

"Yes, Pud?"

He lifted my chin up, his dark brown eyes locked onto mine and my heart fluttered.

"After tonight, it'll just be you and I battling against the order of this city."

I pulled back slightly. I glanced over at Jon and Bane in the front, where they were quietly discussing something between them. I looked back at Jack and he nodded grimly, the passing street lights dimly light his undecided expression.

"But we can't case a place by ourselves, can we?"

"It's called hired help, my little harlequin, expendable yet dependable thugs with guns. We'll run this city in no time, there's no one to stop us," he snickered into my ear.

I smiled and ran a hand through his dark green hair, pulling his lips to mine. His powerful mouth overtook mine, greedily pushing and taking as he squeezed my body against his. My free hand snaked down to the front of his jeans and massaged his growing bulge; he grumbled something into my lips before lacing a hand into my hair and forcefully tilting my head back.

His teeth devoured my neck, his tongue lapping over every inch of exposed flesh. When he finally released me, I looked into his eyes and saw his raw hunger. I smiled and ran both hands through his hair, reveling in the way my touch affected him. He looked down at his massive bulge and then back up at me, expectantly.

I cock my head to the side, feigning innocence with resisting the urge to giggle. A wide smile spread over his face.

"Why don't you make Daddy J happy?" He said in his low sexy voice, while he lightly took my shoulders and pushed downwards.

"What ever do you mean, J?" a small burst of giggles escaped my throat as I crept down to the floor boards.

I got down on my knees in front of him and found my spot between his legs, nestling my chest on his erection and staring up innocently at him. He leaned down close, to where his lips loomed painfully close to mine, while he undid his jeans.

"Suck..my..dick," he breathed then straightened back up, his chest bouncing as he chuckled.

He pulled it out and then leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. I happily took it in my hands, kissing up and down the shaft lightly and nipping the inside of his legs thorugh his jeans, making him jump.

"Stop screwing around Harleen," He snapped and I winced.

I licked his warm flesh up and down with gingerly pumping his hard rod. He grunted softed.

"Harls," He warned.

I knew I was making him wait too long, but I couldn't help wanting a little power over him every now and then. He was completely at my disposal now, he didn't get to call the shots. I rebelliously bit his thigh, which seemed like a good idea until his hand met the side of my head. I yelped as blackness crept over my vision in one eye, but quickly shook it off.

I shakily took his cock back into my hands and began to obediently swirl my tongue around the tip. His hot precum wept onto my tongue, his taste was addicting and my body ached for more of it. His groans were growing impatient; his fingers tangled into the back of my hair as he made me take in more of his hard cock. I sucked and licked at his throbbing flesh as he jammed in and out of my throat, I gagged and sputtered, involuntary tears streaming down my face.

"Swallow," He grunted.

I swallowed hard and he groaned; I felt him explode inside of me, his seed gushing down my throat. He slowly pulled my head back and I slumped against his leg, panting and wiped a trail of drool that still connected my lips to his softening dick. He put it away and zipped up his jeans with a smile on his face; he softly pet my matted hair and scooped me up into his lap once again. I absentmindedly rubbed the aching side of my head, trying to dull my mounting headache. He watched me doing so and tightened his arms around me.

I knew he was sorry for when he hit me, he…he just couldn't help himself sometimes. I snuggled deep into his chest and tried to ignore the fact that he had been getting more violent with me.

"Arkham Asylum at it's best," Bane grunted as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Isn't it swarming with cops, Pud?" I piped up.

"That's why we're going into the back," He said already annoyed with my questions.

We climbed out of the car, but Jack stopped me and Jon.

"Bane and I are going to go in and get him, you two stay here," He ordered.

"But, Jack, I—" I started.

"What did you call me?" He snapped.

I forgot we were on a job so I restarted, "But, Joker, I wanted—"

He closed the space between us with two long strides; I grew quiet as his powerful warm body towered over mine. I leaned against him and slipped my arms around his waist.

"Harley? Dear?" He smiled sweetly, "Did I ask what you wanted?"

My smile faded and my arms dropped as his sweetness dissipated into a scowl. I backed away from him and sat down on the warm hood of the car, watching as he and Bane quickly jogged into the asylum through a back door.

Jonathan hopped up onto the hood beside me, it had been a while since we were alone.

"How's your Psychology studies?" He leaned in closer to me.

"Believe it or not, I still study on my time off. I don't know why…it's not like I'll ever need a job with Jack…erh, I mean, Joker," I sighed and laid down on the cooling metal surface.

He laid down beside me and I could feel his eyes on my face as I looked up into the starless night. He brushed a stray hair out of my face.

"You never know.."

I glanced at him and saw how sweetly he looked at me. I smiled at him, but felt a pang of guilt, an emotion I didn't know I had any longer, spread through me. His blue eyes hungrily consumed mine and his lips turned into a smile as well. I had to warn him.

"You need to get out of here, Jon," I whispered.

He furrowed his brows, "What?"

"Jack and I are going solo tonight…and I don't know how he plans on taking you guys out of the picture, but I don't think he's gonna let you go free…" My voice trailed off and he slowly nodded with understanding.

"I've planned for this day…I actually have a job lined up at Arkham. It's just.." He stopped his sentence but the way he looked at me, told me the rest.

"I'm sorry."

"Please?" He whimpered, his lips close to mine.

His longer brown hair fell across his forehead and his dark blue eyes burned into mine. He had on a white button down shirt with the sleeves pushed up and a black tie dangled down, I felt my heart quicken..he was handsome…but he wasn't Jack. Then I thought of the times Jack hit me or yelled at me with no good reason. Jack said he didn't care what I wanted…and right now, I wanted Jon.

"Just one kiss," I said feebly.

He pushed his lips onto mine, his tongue begging for entrance. I felt myself getting wet as his tongue roamed my mouth, his little moans of his pent-up ecstasy coming loose. I hugged him closer to me and he pushed himself on top of me. His hands shakily ran up and down my sides, he needed me. I pulled back and I saw the need and desire in his eyes, I felt his ready bulge twitch against my crotch. I felt in complete control over him, a power I never had with Jack.

"Let's get in the back seat," I suggested and slipped off the hood.

I grabbed his tie and lead him to the back of the car, before we slipped inside, I took the time to bite and kiss his neck.

"Oh god," He muttered and slammed me against the side of the car, ready to burst.

I smiled and shoved him into the back of the car, clamoring in after him. I pinned him down, pressing my crotch against his. I slowly stripped off my shirt and then my bra, revealing my bouncing breasts to his gleaming eyes. I grabbed his hands and slowly slid them over my stomach and them placed them on my chest, giving him full access. He softly moaned as he caressed and squeezed them, I tilted my head back, enjoying his sounds.

Sweat beaded on his forehead as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed my hands over his chest. He suddenly sat up and pulled off his shirt and tie, leaving his surprisingly chiseled abs open to my hungry eyes. His tongue swirled over my bare nipple as he started to suck and nip, causing the lining of my panties to get soaked through. I started to grind myself onto his hard erection, more groans escaping him.

"Mmmm, Harley…Ohh," His pleads became desperate.

I pulled away from him, long enough for me to strip my shorts and damp panties off and for him to peel off his pants and boxers. He went to pounce on me, more than ready to be inside of me, but I stopped him. I straddled his lap and slowly went down on him, sinking him deep inside of me. He tilted his head back and groaned loudly as my wet pussy slid down his cock. I pulled back up, his tip barely in my entrance and my fluids dripping back down his shaft.

"I don't know if we'll have time, Jon….we might as well stop now," I smiled teasingly.

"Two can play at that game," He smiled and suddenly flipped me onto my back.

I gasped at his sudden strength and looked up at his hungry eyes. He straddled me and rubbed my throbbing pussy with his long erection. I groaned and arched my body upward, he seemed to be pleased with himself, until I pushed him off, straddling him once more; harder this time, he wasn't going to over power me again, this was _my_ time.

"Beg," I ordered.

"Make me," He playfully smiled.

I slid down his cock once more, this time, painfully slow; while keeping him inside of me, I leaned down and traced his lips with my tongue before licking and nipping his neck. I purposely contracted around him, feeling his voice vibrate onto my lips.

"Please, Harley," His hips bucked up, trying to pump into me, but I slid off of him.

"I'm sorry, what did ya say?"

I reached down and gently stroked his warm cock.

"Harley, please! Ahh!" He yelled.

I loosened my grip, "Well I guess you—"

He grabbed me and roughly flipped me back onto my back, he ripped open my legs and I gasped as the air hit my open pussy. He pushed his lips onto mine as he thrusted deep inside of me, causing an almost whine-like moan to rip through my throat.

"Oh, Jon," I muttered as he pumped faster and deeper inside of my throbbing pussy.

His lips enveloped mine and my hands burrowed into his brown hair, forcing his mouth harder onto mine. His hard cock sliding in and out so fast became too much for me; I arched my back and groaned into his lips as I pulsed hard around him, pleasure waving over my small body. He grunted and shuddered, exploding his seed inside of me. He pressed his whole body weight down onto me, keeping himself deep inside of me as I still twitched around him.

"You need to get outta here," I murmured into his lips.

"I don't want to…Harley come with me," He pulled back and cupped my face in his hands, "We'll be happy together, if you stay with the Joker, you'll go crazy just like he is."

"He's not crazy," I feebly tried to defend Jack.

Jon frowned and shook his head at me.

"You should know better than any of us the truth. He's just going to suck you down with him; a crazy man _can't_ love Harley, no matter how much you want him too," He said bitterly as he started to get dressed.

"Don't you dare say that," I seethed, throwing back on my clothes angrily.

"Stop shitting yourself Harls and—" he started.

I backhanded him across the face before he could finish.

"Get out of Jack's car, before I make you regret opening your mouth," I hissed and pulled out a hidden knife from under the seat.

He looked from me to the knife and then back at me with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"I guess my offer is too late."

I watched him leave through the car window, wondering if he was right. Would I be happy with him? As I slid the knife back into place, I knew the answer would be no. I could never be happy with anyone else besides Jack, my heart was attached to him in a way that I could never love anyone else, even if I wanted to. I could never leave him.

….

"Harls, do me a favor and pop the trunk for Daddy J," Jack purred with excitement as he strolled in front of Bane.

A struggling Dent was slung over Bane's shoulder. I unlocked the trunk so Bane could stuff the tied up and gagged body into the small space and Jack loomed nearby, laughing his cackling laugh. I ran up to him and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. His strong body didn't even stumble under my weight and his hands happily gripped my ass.

"And to what do I owe this sudden show of affection?" he raised his eyesbrows.

"I'm madly in love with you Joker," I giggled, kissing his face lightly all over.

"Even my scars?" He growled and nuzzled his face greedily into my chest.

"Especailly your—"

"Where's Johny-boy?" He asked suddenly, his eyes searching around the car.

"He left," I shrugged.

He looked at me like he knew I was lying about something, but I smiled sweetly back at him.

"Alright….Bane! Let's go!"

Jack gently tossed me into the back as he got up in the front seat.

"Let's go….to the Narrows police station," He tried to keep his cackles down.

The Narrows has a police station?

…..

"I swear to god, I didn't do anything!" Dent yelled as soon as the gag was pulled out.

The Joker responded with a sharp kick to the ribs.

"I kept our deal!" He sputtered out.

"No, no, no,no….no you really didn't, Dent, ole boy," Joker crouched down besides him.

Bane sat on the roof ledge beside me, I watched as he shakily injected his arm with a syrupy green substance, which calmed his nerves instantly.

"What is that anyways?" I tilted my head to the side.

I had seen him do this multiple times, always the green fluid, but I never knew what kind of drug was that color and texture.

"It's just something I got hooked on in jail…I call it Venom," He grunted.

I nodded and my eyes wandered back to the Joker torturing Dent.

"You see, the deal was…to release ALL the CRAZYS out into the city…not just the ones you see fit," he spat, kicking him over and over.

I pranced over to where Puddin ranted.

"Ya know, I never liked you, Dent," I smiled as blood seeped out of his lips as he coughed.

Dent muttered something, but it was lost in his blood.

"What was that Harvey?" Joker feinted sincerity as he knelt down and cupped a hand over his ear.

"I said….I don't deserve this! You two are _sick bastards_!" he yelled, choking on his own spit.

"Such harsh words from an asylum's janitor," Joker snickered.

"Harls, plug up the spot light. Bane tie our little friend here up while I ready our…paint."

"The what?" I asked and he grabbed my chin and turned it towards a large dusty spotlight.

It looked like it hadn't been used in years and had been wheeled up to the roof for storage along with other articles of forgotten junk. I grabbed a rag and whipped off most of the dust and grime; I found a plug and an outlet and grabbed both of them, pushing them together. I shrieked and dropped it as it sparked, but a beam of light flickered on.

"Woah…why do they have this anyway?" I stumbled back from the light.

"How should I know?" Joker grunted.

I watched Bane attach Dent spread eagle across the light, his silhouette made an X in the sky.

"Now, let's get you more comfortable," Joker snickered again as he took his knife and cut off Dent's gray janitor suit, letting it fall to the floor.

He was left with only his socks and underwear on, until Joker roughly cut both of them off as well, leaving him stark naked. I giggled as his less-than-impressive member was exposed in the night air.

"It's art time, girls and boys!" Joker clapped his hands together and grabbed a brush.

He dipped the brush into the blood and started to smear it over the left side of Dent's body. As he went over his mouth, Dent gagged and spat.

"What kind of paint is this? Is it…is it blood?" He spat some more.

Joker chuckled, "A very special…type of blood."

"It's a gift from your mommy!" I exclaimed, relishing the look of utter disgust waving through his face.

"My mother? Oh god, you didn't….dear god no," He sobbed, his tears making a clear trail down the blood.

"Hey, watch the water works! It'll ruin my master piece!" Joker smiled.

"You're all sick! Sick and pathetic criminals! I swear to god, I'll make you all pay for this!"

"What are ya gonna do? Clean us to death?" I giggled as Joker wrapped an arm around my waist.

"No..I'll be a cop, a lawyer, the goddamn DA if I have to! You won't get away with this forever, you fucking twisted clown!" He yelled but Joker ignored him.

"Say Harls, how long do you think until that light starts to get our pal here a little…hot under the collar?"

"Hopefully soon, I'm awfully tired, Mista J."

"Ah! Hey, this thing is getting hot…ahh! Get me off of this thing!" Dent's screams grew louder as the sizzling of his bare back against the hot glass grew more and more prominent.

The blood that was dripping off of him, bubbled against the light.

"TURN IT OFFFFfff! Turn it off so I can make that fucking smirk of yours into a creepy-ass smile, you son of a—AHHHHHH!" His threats dribbled off into incoherent screams and yells of agony.

"If this is a police station, why aren't there any cops around?" I peeled my eyes off Dent.

"Oh they're coming, just not from this station. All the good cops form this station is out in Gotham, helping rein in the mentally unstable and everyone who was left, is so corrupt that they could care less what we do up here….As good of a show it was, unplug it Harlequin, he's about to the brink of death."

I was puzzled but did what he said anyway; Dent had been knocked out from the pain and visible bloody blisters had formed on his back.

"Why did you—"

"Because! I want him alive…yes, as much of a traitor as he is…I believe him when he says he's going to try to make me pay. And," He pulled me in close to him, his lips brushing against mine, "That just sounds too fun to pass up."

He switched his attention onto Bane, strolling towards him.

"Bane I have a job for you…it's going to be the last job I ask of you," Joker said monotone as he bent down to pick up a spare brick.

Bane blinked at him, not knowing how to respond.

"What is it?" he warily asked.

"Catch."

The brick hit Bane square in the chest and caught him off guard, causing him to trip and stumble backwards until he hit the ledge and flipped right over it. I rushed to the edge, but he was no where to be found, not in the air or splattered on the ground.

"Well that was anti-climatic," Joker mused beside me.

I backed away from the edge, pulling Joker with me.

"Anyways, I think Dent is right…it's time my smirk turn into a smile," He said as he wrote something in the leftover blood on Dent's right side.

He walked over to the fire escape as I read the red words.

TwoFace.

**- review please! I'm sorry for the wait! My everlasting love for my own personal Joker takes up most of my time :P anyways! Review!**


	14. Bedtime

My hand trembled as the knife slid into his mouth; I shakily pressed the blade into the right corner of his mouth, slowly pressing harder and harder until a faint trickle of blood flowed down his chin. He didn't flinch, he didn't even move at all, but I whimpered. I knew this must have been hurting him, he had to feel it.

"Man up, Harls," He said, his voice muffled.

"I'm trying, Jack!" I whined, willing myself to press the blade harder..but I couldn't do it.

He ripped the knife from my hands and jumped up from his knees, suddenly looming over me, the knife, gleaming with his own blood, ready in his hand. My eyes grew wide with surprise as I looked up at him.

"What did you call me?" I heard his voice growl.

"J-jack? That's you're name," I whimpered out.

Something passed over his eyes as he looked at me, or rather, _through_ me. I sunk back towards the empty gray stalls. Jack insisted we break into the previously boarded up public restroom for him to complete his smile and as I took in the dark blood stains on the wall and the thin layer of grease over everything, I understood why; no one would question the mess.

"Never mind," He muttered and spun around to face the grimy mirror.

"Have to do everything ourselves, don't we?" he snickered to his reflection.

I threw a hand over my mouth as he stuck the blade in his mouth and easily sliced through his cheek, curling the cut upward to complete his smile. Blood poured down his arm and into the sink, splattered across the mirror, and dripped into the floor. Instead of screaming, he tilted his head back, his eyes fluttered close.

"hahehaha…hahahaha…HEEEHAHAHAHAAA!" His cackles grew louder and louder.

His fist was a blur as he suddenly hit the mirror, shattering it. I started to cover my ears and the pieces twinkled to the ground, but found my mouth twisting upwards and my heart fluttering in my chest. I closed my eyes and for a few precious moments, it seemed like his sweet laugh was the only thing tethering my feet to the floor, keeping me grounded instead of floating away.

I didn't think it was possible, but…I was falling deeper and deeper in love with the Joker.

…

I skipped ahead of Red, twisting the cherry sucker against my tongue, enjoying the sugary spit sliding down my throat.

"I just wish you would get some common sense," She droned on, trying to catch up with me.

"Red, I don't see why you worry so much," I shook my head.

A sudden gust of wind made the old metal hinges of the swings groan eerily as we past them on the sidewalk.

"He's going to end up killing you! He does NOT love you, Harls," she said as if it was obvious.

"Yes he _does_! He just gets…a little…riled up sometimes. Ya know, caught in the moment," I said defensively.

"You're starting to sound just as insane as he is," she muttered.

I sighed dramatically and fell into a pace beside her. The grass seemed to lean towards her as she walked by it. In the months we had been friends, I already figured out that Red was a wiz with plants; it was sorta like her thing, like Jack and his jokes. She paused and bent down to pick up a piece of stray litter from the ground, but I moved ahead, flipping and twisting in the air.

Smiling, I looked behind to see how far back Red was.

"Try to keep up, Red!" I snickered.

"Some of us don't have the energy of a four-year old," She replied and I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Where's your clown, Harleen?" A deep voice said loudly.

I turned my head to see Bruce's dark eyes grimly set into mine. I crossed my arms, setting my mouth into a snarl.

"What do you want, Wayne?"

He tilted his head to the side, "Can't I enjoy the park with my friends, too?"

I looked behind him to see his small gang; I was taken aback when my eyes settled on a familiar set of blue eyes hiding underneath dark-rimmed glasses. What was he doing here?

"Well, who do we have here?" Pam said walking up behind me in that sultry tone of voice she always used when guys were around.

"Bruce Wayne and his…uh..friends," I said curtly.

"Oh, how rude of me. This is Roman Sionis, Victor Zasaz, Tommy Elliot, and Jonathan Crane," He said gesturing to each guy.

My eyes never left Jonathans and he held my gaze.

"What's you're criminal boyfriend up to now?" I heard Bruce darkly ask.

I snapped my head towards him, anger flaring up inside of me. I slowly took out my sucker and spun it in my fingers, a smile playing on my lips.

"The usual, crackin jokes, making smiles, and enjoying the simpler things in life….Ya know Bruce, maybe you should take a couple pages outta J's book, learn to smile more," I smeared the red over his lips, painting a smile on his face to match Jack's.

I laughed as he made a face and wiped the sticky sugar off his face; I popped the candy back into my mouth, but grimaced from the bitter aftertaste.

"On second thought, I don't think I want to know," He muttered.

I sneered and turned on my heel, Pam following my movements. As we walked away, I could see the millions of questions on the tip of her dark lips, but she kept silent, somehow sensing I needed to think.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked after a while, glancing at me.

"Jack," was my automatic response, but she grunted.

"No, you aren't. When you're thinking about him, you're all smiley and your eyes glaze over."

"Really?" my head perked up at this.

She nodded with a revolted look on her face, "It's completely disgusting."

I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off.

"Oh Christ, I forgot! I have to study for the finals; sorry Harley, I'll have to catch up with you later," She hastily hugged me and left me standing in the empty park, swimming in my thoughts.

Sometimes I forgot that people my age were still attending school. I should be in college now I think…maybe…how old was I again? I'd have to ask Jack the next time I saw him.

"Harleen," Jonathan's voice broke through my mind.

I focused on him standing alone in front of me, "Jonathan."

He was wearing jeans and a faded blue v-neck t-shirt, different from the ties and vests I was used to seeing on him. He looked younger dressed this way and the way his eyes lit up like he was earnestly happy to see me, made me want to smile.

"It's been a while," He whispered, stepping towards me.

"Has it?" my body tensed up, not wanting to give in to him again.

"How are you?"

"Happy as can be…listen, Jon, it's dangerous to be seen with me. Especially now that you turned good," I started to back away.

He snorted, "I did turn at all. If I hang out with these guys, it gives me a better shot to get a job at Arkham."

"Why do you want to work there so badly?"

He grabbed my hand and I froze. He pulled my body against his and my sucker fell to the ground.

"Fear. The fear. Their fear. It's why I study the mind, Harley; everyone's afraid of something," He whispered into my ear, "What about you?"

I inwardly shuddered by the dark tone of his voice. Something changed about him.

Part of me was afraid of losing Jack for the Joker, but another part of me was happily slipping into insanity along with him…but I didn't tell Jon this.

"Why are you here?" I said, my voice squeaking.

He pressed his body more firmly against mine, placing his hands on the small of my back.

"I need to give you something."

Before I could ask what, he slipped a miniature bottle into my pocket.

"I took it when Bruce and I visited his dad working in the hospital. From what I understand, it'll wipe your memory; it's made for people with traumatic stress disorders," he cupped my face in his hands, tilting my head towards his, "It can give you a clean slate. You could start over, have a normal life."

I smiled, "But normal is sooo boring."

He grimaced, reminding me of Bruce. I could tell he truly did care about me, but I just couldn't leave Jack behind. His lips wavered close to mine and I saw how hard he was trying to control his urges when I was so close to him; it reminded me of the power I felt the last time I saw him.

"I guess this is goodbye then," He muttered, his eyes locked on my mouth.

"Yeah I guess it is," I sighed and hugged him.

He hugged me back a little too hard, and I had to be the one to pull away. I gave him a small smile before turning on my heel like Jack always did and walking away, feeling his eyes following me. I didn't look back though, I couldn't afford to…Jack was waiting for me and I was late. He wasn't going to be happy.

….

"PUUUUUDIN!" I yelled as I burst through the doors.

He was sitting in his chair speaking lowly with one of his thugs. As I skipped near, he waved the man away and dramatically looked at his wrist, pretending there was a watch.

"Wheeere have you been, little girl?" He snapped.

I sighed and sat down into his lap, "With Red, walking in the park."

He stretched out his legs and leaned his head back against the chair, letting his eyes flutter close. I started to smile until I noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"I don't like her," he muttered, sounding like a five year old.

I giggled in my high pitch voice, causing his scars to twist upwards. As my laughter died down, I let the tips of my fingers trail down his jaw line and run over his permanent smile, feeling the knotted and tough skin and, on one side, I could still feel the wire of the stitches weaving in and out of his flesh.

"Uh, boss? We need the plan for the next heist," An unfamiliar voice said.

Jack's eyes ripped open and glared at the man hanging in the doorway.

"I'll give them to you…when I'm fucking ready to. Now, get out of my sight before I cut your heart out with a plastic spoon," He half-growled, half-mumbled.

The thug put his hands up and left us. Jack grunted and shooed me off his lap before walking over to his desk. I sighed as he plopped down in his chair and started to scribble on the blue paper, muttering to himself. Defeated, I wandered over to the closet and changed into a pair of his boxers and a red tank top.

"Goddamn!" I heard him curse and crumple up the page.

"S-so what's the big heist, Puddin?" I timidly asked, not sure of his mood.

"Making my name…..kindergarteners…..everyone laughs," He muttered out, snickering softly.

I threaded my fingers through his hair then gently kneaded his tense shoulders. I glanced at his plans and smiled to see that what he was scribbling wasn't even pictures or diagrams, just jumbled up words streaking across the thin paper. _Screams. S-Laughter. HAHAHA. Madness. Outsane. Insane. Knock Knock._ _WHAT? Who told you?__ Joker in the Deck. Blood. Hell rhymes with Smell. HeHe__He. _I plucked the pen from his hand.

"Come on, J. Let's get you to bed," I softly cooed as I tugged him up from his chair.

He muttered insults and threats, but let me lead him to the bed. He sat down on the edge and looked at me with red, sleepy eyes. I stripped off his shirt and ran my hands over his chest before pushing him onto his back. I skillfully undid his belt and jeans before picking up his legs to take off his shoes. I tossed his right one to the side but felt him resisting when I tried to take off his left. I grunted and leaned back, using my weight to help me.

I squeaked as he suddenly gave in and the shoe came flying off, sending me falling backwards.

"J!" I whined after I stood back up.

He cackled softly, a wide smile adorned his face. I huffed and yanked his jeans off; he slipped under the covers and settled in, resting his head on his hands. I slid into bed beside him and quickly cuddled up to him, drowning my day away in his intoxicating scent. He didn't even notice me, he was too used to me now..i had slowly became a part of him. I bit my lip, thinking back to what Red had said in the park.

"Mista J?" I asked, looking up at his sleeping face.

"Hmm?"

"Y-you love me right?"

"Love you," he repeated back to me in a hazy voice.

I smiled and nuzzled my head in his chest, "I knew it."

"Mhmm."

"Oh and J? Maybe…you wanna snuggle up to me?" I held my breath.

"Of course," He grumbled and turned to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I inwardly squealed with delight and melted into his arms.

"Aren't you forgetting my kiss, Pud?" I tilted my head up.

He sloppily pushed his lips against mine and tightened his grip on me. I didn't mind, I missed him; every second away from him was almost painful. Every fiber of my body craved him, never getting enough of him.

"Oh, and maybe tomorrow, we could go shopping?"

"Don't push your luck, Harls," he sounded sharper than before and I blushed.

I burrowed closer into him and he breathed out a laugh before finally drifting to sleep. I let out a sigh of content before taking one last glance at him and then doing the same. I quickly fell into a nightmare…

_The lighting was dim and it was hard to see. As the wind blew through my hair, I discovered that I was outside, on a roof to be more exact. _

_ "HAHAHAHAHA!" I heard Puddin's cackle surrounding me._

_ I turned around and around, looking for him, but never seeing him. Suddenly something darkened the lighting even more and I looked up to see a dark shape covering the moon; I couldn't figure out what it was, but I knew it was a bad sign. _

_ "Harley, Harley, Harley," He chuckled as he walked out of the shadows. _

_ I sighed with relief and ran over to him. He was..different…more colorful, but at the same time, much darker. He grabbed my arms and drug me backwards, even though I screamed for him to stop._

_ "Jack! Stop! We're too close to the edge!" I shrieked._

_ He paused and looked at me with an amused glint in his eye, "Jack? I don't know a Jack."_

_ "What? Sto-" I started, but he quieted me._

_ "Oh shushshushshush," He petted my face with the back of his gloved hand._

_ He roughly grabbed my neck and leaned me out over the edge, I clawed at his fingers, trying to grab hold. No, he couldn't do this to me, he _wouldn't _do this to me. There has to be something wrong, this isn't Jack anymore. This isn't Jack anymore._

_ "Oh Harleen, my little Harleen," he clucked his tongue, "Why. So. Serious?"_

_ He let me go and a scream ripped through my throat as I fell through the air. _

I jerked awake, finding myself covered in sweat and digging my nails into Jack's chest. He was staring at me, fully awake and I chuckled lightly.

"Bad dream?" he muttered.

"I-I guess so," I replied, trying to recover the foggy memory of the dream.

I shrugged it off and lightly kissed the nail-marks I had left on him.

"Nothing's gonna hurt you…I'm here," he mumbled to reassure me.

I had trouble going back to sleep; I just couldn't shake the feeling that something about his comforting words was incredibly ironic…

**I'm sorry for the wait, but the new chapter is FINALLY here! Review please or message me! I have to thank my good friend and incredible writer, , for his help and support. I wouldn't know what to do without him!**


	15. Everything burns

I opened my eyes and groggily reached out for Jack, but my hands only found the cold sheets where his body should've been. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and looked around before my mind registered that the new TV was blaring. I groaned and pushed myself out of bed.

"Pud? What are you doing?" I mumbled when I saw him sitting on the edge of the couch, flipping the remote control in his hand.

His eyes were glued to the screen and he acted like he didn't even hear me. I looked up just in time to see half of Chucky's plastic face getting ripped off; Jack lightly chuckled at the doll's screams. I sighed and walked towards him, ready to drag him off to bed again, when I kicked something with my bare foot. I looked down to find movie cases scattered across the hard floor.

I read some of the titles out loud, "_Nightmare on Elm Street_, _Friday the 13th_, _Chucky_, _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_?"

He didn't answer, but he hit the pause button right as Chucky was falling to his death. I hopped onto the couch beside him, but he was still staring at the frozen image.

"These guys, every one of them, have a niche, a trade mark sign, an original design! That! "He said pointing at the TV and finally looking at me, "That is what I need."

"You already have that though; You're the Joker!" I smiled, but he shook his head.

"No, no, no, that's just my name. I have to have something that puts me a part from the rest of Gotham's gang bangers."

He leaned back and stretched out his long legs; I frowned.

"But look," I grabbed the remote from him and changed the channel to the news which still featured Dent's hospital pictures, "They're still talking about you! Everyone knows you, everyone with half a brain is afraid of the big, bad Joker."

He rolled his eyes and snatched the remote controller back, "It isn't about fear, Harley."

He growled in frustration and stood up, kicking away the movies. I watched with worried eyes as he started pacing back and forth, his fingers pulling at his green hair. He picked up an empty beer bottle and gripped it with white knuckles.

"It's about showing this city how _PATHETIC_," he threw the bottle up against the wall and I flinched as shards exploded, "their dull attempts at order really is."

I stood up just as he was grabbing another beer bottle, "Jack?"

He busted the end off the bottle on the edge of the coffee table, "The only way to go through life…is to forget about the rules and regulations society has drilled into our minds. Don't you see, Harls? Madness is the only way to see what everything truly is…Things are only clear through utter chaos."

He pressed up against me, licking his smiling lips. I looked at the crazy gleam of power in those muddy brown eyes and I could feel myself slipping, I could feel myself believing him.

"Oh, Harley, my little minx," He muttered while trailing the broken end of the bottle down my cheek, "You understand don't you?"

I automatically nodded my head, not even wincing as the jagged glass cut into my skin, "Of course. I love you Mista J, and I'd do anything for you."

As I said the words, I knew they were beyond the truth. I would do, not just anything, but _everything_ for him. And as he stared down at me, he could see my devotion, my complete obsession with him, written clearly across my face. To this, he smiled and wrapped his arms around me possessively, confirming that I was, in fact, his.

He pushed his lips almost angrily onto mine, forcing his tongue through my parted lips without a moment of hesitation. Our tongues wrestled with each other as I weakly try to get the upper hand; he gently growled at my efforts, reminding me that he was always going to win. When I ignored his warnings, he pulled back long enough to bite down on my lower lip, licking up my blood eagerly as I yelped in sudden pain. He shoved his hand into my hair and pulled it, tilting my head back so he could suck on my soft spot, causing me to forget about my aching lip and a moan to slip through my mouth. He knew me unbelievably well.

"Jack," I groaned as he nibbled on my ear lobe, his rough hands running up and down my sides and gently groping my chest.

He pulled back, his dark eyes piercing into mine, "Problem?"

I didn't answer. I shoved him back down onto the couch and placed my knees on either side of his legs, straddling him. I gripped the back of the couch as I pushed my lips back onto his; he grabbed onto my hips and forced me to sit down on his throbbing crotch. I giggled into his lips as he groaned when I lightly grinded on him; he wrapped his fingers around my arms, yanked me back, and I saw it in his eyes. He didn't like me having power over him, try as he might, he couldn't stand me being on top.

"Get off," he commanded with a look in his eye that I didn't quite understand.

I didn't want to; my body ached for him, wanting to be filled to the brim with him. Just feeling him start to get hard underneath me made me grow wet with anticipation. He smiled.

"Be a good girl and do what Daddy J says."

I sighed and reluctantly obeyed. Lately, he always did this; things would heat up rather quickly between us, then he would suddenly stop, usually because he got an idea for a heist or a prank of some sort. He'd run off to his desk and forget about the sex, leaving me miserable. I ran a hand through my bed hair and stumbled back to the bed after checking the clock. It was 3 am and already a long night.

I jumped onto the bed, laying flat on my stomach on top of the covers before slipping underneath their warmth. I flipped over to stare absentmindedly at the ceiling, willing sleep to come, craving blissful dreams. I heard his desk chair roll against the floor then after a pause, the scratching of his pencil came again; it was almost a comforting sound to drift off to sleep to.

….

"Haaaaaar-LEEEEEY!" he yelled and I shot straight up in the bed.

I looked frantically around the room, trying to find him. The lights were on and the TV was droning, but there was no one in the room with me. I relaxed slightly; I must have dreamt him yelling my name. I reached up to rub the sleep out of my eyes, when suddenly he kicked the door open with such force, the doors hit the wall and rebounded, almost hitting him in the face. I smiled as I saw the boyish grin on his face, he must have finished his plan.

"Hey J!" I chirped, jumping up to give him a hug.

He was too quick for me though, already ducking into the closet. I heard him rifle through clothes.

"Whatcha doin?" I yawned, leaning against the bed post.

"Today's the day, Harls! A step towards Gotham's spiral down Lunatic Lane," he cackled and snickered.

He spun around, and tossed clothes towards me, wordlessly telling me to get dressed.

"What's the plan boss?" I smiled, my voice even higher than normal with excitement.

There was a buzz of electricity exuding him, twisting and sparking through the air until it pricked my own energy, making me hyper as well. I rushed to get dressed, pulling on the black, red, and white corset top and wiggling into the, red on one side and black on the other, shorts.

"You'll just have to wait until we tell the whole class, Miss Quinzel," he snickered in a low voice, watching me get ready.

I darted over to the mirror to swipe my blonde hair in high pigtails to keep the hair off my neck and quickly laced up my converses. I ran back over to Jack and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door that leads to the thug's quarters. He let me pull him halfway through the dimly lit hallway where he suddenly tightened his grip on my hand and yanked me against the wall. I gasped as his palms hit the wall behind me on either side of my head, trapping me. He stared down at me with piercing dark brown eyes easily cutting through my light blue ones; I felt myself get dizzy, my thoughts growing fuzzy and slowly I lost all recollection of where we were in the world. But in the end, none of that even mattered, all that really mattered was that I was with him, that I was _his_.

"Today's going to change things, Harls," His voice cooed, slowly bringing me back to reality.

I nodded and bit my lip, "This city needs a change. It's getting too boring."

He cracked a wide grin and I could see the pride in his eyes.

"This is your last chance to back out," he grew serious as he leaned closer.

I felt a pang of panic; why would he even suggest that I leave him?

"I can't give you a normal life, a normal future, Harleen. If you want any of that…then you shouldn't be here," I flinched at the iciness in his voice.

"Iwantyou!" I quickly squeaked, fear laced in my voice, "I don't want to leave, I _can't _leave, don't you understand? You…you complete me."

My fingers gripped onto the front of his shirt and I watched in relief as he slowly relaxed, his gaze growing softer. His arms fit perfectly around my small waist, pulling me against him.

"Good answer! Now, lets go blow up a bunch of kids!" he smiled, throwing his head back and cackling.

His laughter echoed throughout the barren hall as he released me and began walking again in his long, confident strides. I smiled and half-skipped, half-flipped behind him underneath the flickering lights. I remembered how when I first came here, the faulty lighting made me uneasy, like one time, the lights would go off and never come back on. Now the darkness doesn't bother me, it's almost become as welcome as the scent of blood or the sounds of screaming for mercy.

As we neared the gray door at the end of the hallway, my nose wrinkled at the scent of leftover chemicals and my eyes watered. When he was still around, Jon told me that this Chemical Plant was originally abandoned because of some major chemical spill where more than half the workers died from either the vapors burning their lungs or the corrosive chemicals dissolving them alive.

Jack kicked the door open and every thick-necked head perked up. I stood slightly behind him in the wide open room, my eyes quickly scanning over the rough faces of the brutish men. I knew if I looked up, I'd see the rusted old vat still hanging up in the air; its gnarly hole in its side where the acid ate through the metal, was still visible, confirming Jon's story. The huge room had old mattresses, couches, and a few TVs laying around with several dirty magazines and crushed beer cans littering the floor. Jack clapped his hands loudly and walked into the middle of the room.

"Gather round, gather round, today is a very…special day. Do YOU know what today is?" He smiled and pointed at a bald-headed man.

"Erhm, Tuesday?" the man mumbled and absentmindedly popped his knuckles.

Jack dramatically smacked his forehead and wiped his hand down his face.

"Anyone else, who's _NOT _an idiot?" He growled, getting annoyed.

When no one answered, he swiped a gun off a nearby table and released a few rounds into the ceiling, hitting the old vat and causing it to lightly swing, making its metal groan with the sudden movement. Fear flashed through some of their dark eyes and voices began to mumble out answers.

"The day of the heist?"

"Your birthday?"

"Your chick's birthday?"

"Pay day?"

"NO, no no no no! It's Blow-Up-A-Bunch-Of-Defenseless-Kids-Day! Don't any of you check your calendar?" he snickered and petted my head.

I laughed like it was the funniest thing I'd ever heard and he smiled down at me before rubbing his hands together. He jumped, as if he just remembered something important, and produced a hand gun from a nearby thug, flicking his dark eyes up to the man's face almost trying to spark a challenge out of him. When the thug didn't say anything, Jack turned back to me and pushed the gun into my hand.

"It's time I gave my little Minx a weapon," He cooed in his good mood, but his expression darkened a bit when I looked up at him nervously.

I only shot a gun once…and I wasn't very good at it then. Hyper people are not good with triggers.

"Do you know how to work it, Harls?" He leaned in closer, making my heart beat faster.

I couldn't control the energy the jolted through me, making my finger twitch over the trigger; I jumped from the deafening bang as the gun went off, causing me to squeeze the trigger again before I threw the gun down. The thug in front of me clutched his knee cap as blood oozed between his fingers; after the ringing in my ears died down, I could hear his screams. Jack blinked…then started to laugh. His laughter almost drowned out any other sound in the room; he wiped his eyes, still chuckling, as he raised his gun to the thug's forehead. Bang. Silence.

"Well I guess that answers my question, huh! How about we trrrrrry…" he said looking around the room.

"Ah!" he said and pointed to a mallet leaning up against the wall with other various tools, "That would do just fine."

I studied the mallet and shrugged, I did like busting stuff up. I flinched when Jack suddenly hit my ass, producing a loud smack that got all of the men's attention as if by magic.

"LET'S GO BOYS!"

…..

I felt the weight of the mallet in my hand, happily turning it as the terrified Kindergarten teacher stared at it with wide eyes. We were at Happy View Kindergarten and Daycare, a name that vaguely sounded familiar, but I didn't worry about it…it didn't matter anymore.

"W-Why are you doing this?" The teacher screamed, tears smudging mascara down her face.

"Hmm," Joker tapped the barrel of his sawed off shotgun against his scars, "Because I, _uh_, can."

He grabbed his stomach and his signature laugh bounced off the brightly colored walls, decorated with pathetic macaroni pictures.

"Wha—are you eating paste?" Joker's voice grew dark as he pointed the gun to a single kid out of the huddle on the carpet.

I bounced over to his side and saw what he was talking about; a pudgy white kid had one hand in a white glue jar while his watery eyes were frozen on the Joker. His greasy bowl-cut hair was hanging in his blue eyes and he looked like one of those kids that were ALWAYS sticky, one that you just wanted to punt across the room after one look of his annoying little face.

"What do you want? Whatever it is just take it and leave!" the teacher sobbed.

Joker turned on his heel towards her, cocking his head to the side.

"What I want?" he loomed closer to her, twirling a curl of her hair in his fingers, "I want…to prove a point..but until I do…I'm not going to stop."

The lady whimpered and pulled away, her body firmly trapped to a chair with rope and duct tape.

"Oh, shushshushshush," he gently stroked down her cheek before cackling loudly.

I cleared my throat and crossed my arms, Joker flashed me a smile in return.

"Why do we have to sit here?" another kid whined.

I growled and slammed my mallet down on a nearby desk, cracking the cheap wood in half; a few kids squealed and the teacher gasped.

"Next time, that's your head!" I snapped to the kid.

"Get away from them!" the lady yelled.

"HEY. Look at me!" Joker growled and grabbed her face, digging his nails into her cheeks, "You don't get to tell us what to do, go-**t** i-**t**?"

She grew quiet and sat there sniffling.

"Hey, why is your face messed up?" the same boy asked again.

I blinked at his bravery..or shear stupidity; the boy's bright green eyes were locked onto the Joker's dark ones. He walked slowly over to the group of kids, licking his lips and hunching his shoulders in irritation.

"What's your name, Boy?" he hissed and flicked out his knife.

"C-Chester."

I gasped, "Chester?...That sounds a lot like…Jester. Hey, that'd be a cute name for a kid, huh Mista J?" I leaned against his side.

He looked at me with disgust and shoved me off of him, "Not in this lifetime, Harls."

"Boss, the fire dept. is gonna get here soon," One of the thugs piped up.

Not even looking behind him, Joker raised the gun and shot him right between the eyes; his blood sprayed the men beside him and they tried not to flinch.

"Get to it, boys," He snapped and checked the time on the clock.

We stood back as the thugs dosed the kids in gasoline; they coughed and sputtered and cried out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU—" the teacher started, but went silent as soon as a gun was shoved into her face.

"Miss Morillow! It burns my eyes!"

I blinked, "Miss Morillow?"

She perked her head up as I said her name and looked at me in a new light.

"Little Harleen? Harleen Quinzy?" she asked.

"Quinzel," I automatically corrected.

"But you were…so bright, so-so smart. How could you end up so…?" her tired voice trailed off.

I remembered now. This was my old kindergarten, from my old life. I suddenly felt panicked, like if I stayed here too long my old life would suck me back in. I didn't want to go back to school, back to Grandma….wait, no, she was gone, wasn't she? My thoughts spun in my head, jumbling up and crashing together.

Joker came up behind me as his men were shaking the last of the gas out of their containers, wrapping his strong arms around me; he leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Your past doesn't matter anymore. You're mine, now," his low voice wrapped around my mind.

I dug the lighter out of my pocket and smiled as Miss Morillow's eyes widened. After a few strikes, the flame lit up.

"Please dear god, no…Harleen..Harleen please! Set me on fire instead, not the children PLEASE!" she begged and sobbed.

"She's n_ot_ the boss here, lady, I am," Joker hissed and dug his knife into her shoulder.

He slapped duct tape across her mouth before she could scream out in pain as dark red blood seeped down her shirt.

"You see, I don't want you to die…where would the fun be in that? Hell, I even called the fire department so they can save you!" his scars stretched upwards in a smile, "All you have to do…is watch your work go up in flames."

He laughed and nodded towards me.

"Oh and Miss Morillow? It's Harley Quinn," I giggled and threw the lighter onto the kids.

I zoned out the high pitched screams and the crackling and bubbling of burning skin as I we walked out. Suddenly J stopped and examined a poster on the wall. It was a picture of a happy clown with a book in his hand and read: 'Reading is NO joke!' at the bottom. After a few seconds, he ripped the picture from the wall and walked out the door.

Sirens blared in the distance as the thugs quickly dumped mix matched joker cards onto the front lawn; they fluttered around in the light breeze. He paused as we got to the car, studying the poster in the hands. He held it towards me so I could see; the clown had a wide red smile, a pasty white face, and black circles around his eyes, making his cartoonish purple eyes pop.

"You know Harls….I like it, I like it a lot actually," He clucked his tongue against his yellowing teeth.

We hopped into the car as the men were piling into their van. Joker spun the tires as we peeled out of the small parking lot; I slung my mallet in the back seat.

"_Where to now boss?_" the walkie-talkie that rested in the cup holder crackled the life.

Joker grabbed it, "You boys go back to the plant…me and Harls have some make-up shopping to do, ahehe."

I raised my brows at him, but knew better than to ask.

…

He rested his gun on his shoulder as he strode through the costume shop; I skipped ahead of him, trying to impress him with a few flips here and there, but he mostly ignored me. The store seemed deserted before we finally came across a woman holding a thick book in her hands, adjusting a fake wand display.

"Hey there, Toots!" Joker sneered, causing the woman to whip around.

"Wha—" her eyes fell to the gun and she backed away, knocking the display over.

Joker chuckled, "A klutz, huh? I like it."

I frowned and crossed my arms; what the hell was he doing?

He flashed her a smile and snatched the book from her hands, "What's your book about?"

My jaw dropped. My mind went back to when he first met me…the way I had clutched my text book, the way he smiled, the way he asked what my book was about. B-but I was special to him, I was his…his... He had never called me his girlfriend…he just said that I was his. I dropped back a bit as I watched him some more.

"It's called the _bible_, ever heard of it?" the woman hissed.

He would've slapped me for that. Instead, he snickered handed the book back to her.

"Once or twice maybe. What's your name….sweetheart?" he purred.

My heart dropped and my stomach twisted. More flashbacks of when we first met.

"Jeannie. What do you think—" she went on, but I stopped listening.

My vision was blurred from tears, I dropped my mallet and ran out of the store. I hated him, it was all a lie! I was important to him at all! How could he? We were supposed to be together forever, just me and him, but there he went, flirting with some other whore!

I walked briskly down the streets, avoiding people's stares, and finally finding my way back to the plant. I was going to go in, get my stuff, and get out. I was done with the Joker! I found a letter taped to the heavy double doors with my name on it. I wiped my eyes and plucked it off before heading inside. I opened it while sitting down on the bed, trying not to think how much the comforter smelled like Jack. It read:

Dear Harleen,

I know this is short notice, but I'm having a birthday party tonight and I would be honored if you attended. _Only_ you. I'd like to get to know the true Harleen better to put a personality with that beautiful smile. The guests are supposed to arrive at 8, but I hope you could come a little earlier for a surprise. See you there.

- Bruce Wayne.

I found myself smiling.

"I guess I'm going to Wayne Manor," I said to myself as I threw the letter on the bed.

**- Long time no update! Very sorry for that! Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope it entertains you! A very special thanks to my co-writer, ! - love that kid! Review please!**


	16. He Has an Invitation

After I actually paid the cab driver, I listened to it speed off as I stared and the huge house in front of me. I wiped my sweaty hands on my old ripped jeans and began the long walk up their driveway. As I passed a fountain, I flinched at a low rumble of thunder; I looked up to see dark gray clouds rolling in and I sighed.

"What are you doing, Harls? You're not gonna fit in here," I whispered to myself as I came upon the door.

I raised my finger up to the doorbell, but let it drop; I paced back and forth on the front steps. The old feelings of nervousness and panic started to tighten its grip on me; I hadn't been this nervous about a guy since…since before I met Jack. I blinked back the tears that started to form in my eyes and tried to ignore the hard twist my stomach gave. What was I doing? I hated Bruce…or Jack hated Bruce.

Suddenly the door opened up and I jumped back, making me lose my balance on the steps and fall backwards. I yelped as I hit the gravelly ground and opened my eyes to a darkening sky; I groaned and propped myself up with my elbows.

"Miss Quinzel! I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you! Took a nasty fall, didn't you?" a gentle voiced man said, helping me up.

He brushed the gravel off my back and checked for any wounds.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking into my eyes with genuine sincerity.

I stared at him, studying his crisp white hair and formal black suit; he seemed nice enough. He stared at me expectantly, before I realized I hadn't answered his question.

"O-oh yeah I'm fine," I stammered out.

He smiled and placed one hand on my arm and the other on my shoulder blade, gently leading me inside the house.

"Seems like we're in for some stormy weather," he observed, glancing outside before shutting the door.

"Yeah. Geez, Bruce didn't tell me he lived in a castle," I murmured as I looked around the huge entry hall.

Everything was glossy and fragile looking; it seemed like I was in a museum rather than a house where people actually lived in.

"Trust me, after a while it seems like a prison," Bruce smiled from the top of the grand staircase.

As he padded down the stairs, he ran a hand through his thick dark hair, golden brown eyes locked onto my figure. He had on dark jeans and a deep blue v-neck shirt and soon he was right in front of me, looking down at me. He was almost as tall as Jack.

"I'm actually really surprised you came; I didn't think.." he grew silent, not knowing how to finish.

"He doesn't know I'm here. But I-I wanted to come," I awkwardly shifted my weight.

He smiled with his perfect white teeth, "I'm glad."

He held out a hand for me to take. I bit my lip and glanced from his hand to his face then back to the door. What was I afraid of? I placed my hand in his, feeling the warmth of his larger, smooth hand enclose around mine. He walked slowly up the stairs and through a maze of halls.

"I see you've met our butler, Alfred," he said suddenly, his voice cracking.

I smiled, he was nervous too, "Yeah, he's nice."

Bruce nodded and stopped at a door, he opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Why'd you ask me to come early? I mean, why'd you even ask me to come at all?" I stared into his eyes.

I was tired of lying guys, tired of the false hope they give me. He sighed and leaned against the door frame; he bit the inside of his cheek, mulling over something in his mind. Reminded me of when Jack was thinking of something, how he'd dart his tongue over his cracked lips.

"Well, the answer to your first question is in there," He pointed his thumb towards the closed door, "And for your second question…"

He stopped talking and cupped my face in his hands, leaning down until I was overwhelmed by the cologne wafting off his clothes and his hot minty breath was on my lips. I thought he was going to kiss me, and for a split second I thought I was going to let him, but he stopped short.

"You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen," He whispered in a low sexy voice.

My heart skipped a beat, I searched his eyes for any speck or glint of lying. I could find any, I could only find my own reflection in them. I blinked, I didn't know what to do, what to say; I was frozen underneath his spell. I wondered what he was thinking, why he was letting such a long paus—

He kissed me. It wasn't long, it wasn't deep; it was simple and sweet. Like the type of kiss you'd expect from an old married couple. He didn't force himself on me, he didn't take anymore than he gave. He pulled back with a small smile and slightly blushing cheeks. He opened the door for me and hung back as I examined his spacious room; it was slightly messy and the air had a twinge of sweet smelling cologne and musk. He suddenly cleared his throat and I looked back over at him.

He was holding a long, deep red dress in my size and my jaw dropped. I darted over to it and held the material in my hands; it was an incredibly soft silk that flowed through my fingers. He chuckled at my shocked expression.

"This is why I wanted you to come early; I take it you like it?"

I finally found my voice again, "Y-you got this for me? How'd you know my size?"

"Well the party is pretty formal; a few of my dad's business associates had to be invited," Something dark passed over his eyes before he continued, "So I thought you'd like this."

I smiled, not forced, not evilly, my regular old smile. I wasn't used to people doing nice things for me. I mean, it was _his _birthday and he gave _me_ a gift. I didn't even give him anything, partly because I didn't have any money and I didn't think he would've wanted it stolen. At first I had thought that it was all a joke, just something for him and his rich friends to laugh about, but standing in front of him now…I don't think Bruce is a bad guy at all.

"But of course, the party isn't for a while now so you don—" he started but I suddenly jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

The dress fell out of his hands as he caught me, returning the hug with his arms around my waist as my feet dangled above the ground. I pulled back and held his face in my hands.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He smiled and put me down, still keeping his hands on my waist; his eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips as he slowly leaned down. I waited for my mind to think of Jack, for the spark of doubt to stop me, but it never came. Bruce's sweet lips were on mine, softly kissing me, like he was afraid to break me. I ran my hands up his chest and over his shoulders, lightly clawing down his muscled arms; I felt his shudder slightly under my touch and I knew he was holding back. Surprisingly, he broke the kiss first and roughly let go of me. I gave a small squeak of protest, before I saw him walk briskly to the door and heard the lock click.

I smirked as he strode back over to me with long steps and quickly took me back up in his arms, easily picking me up. I gasped as he tossed me onto his bed and quickly bounced back up onto my knees, smiling.

"Come here," I curled my finger towards me, "I promise I don't bite..too much."

He breathed a chuckle and dove onto the bed from where he was standing, showing off how athletic he was. I stretched out next to him and let my eyes fall closed; I waited for the feel of his touch, wondering if it was going to be soft or greedy and rough. As the moments rolled by, I fluttered my eyes back open to find him staring at me with glossy, dark eyes. His eyes never left my face as he reached out to rub my arm; I felt his fingers circle around an old bruise from the many times Jack grabbed hold of me.

"Bruce," I finally whimpered and his ears perked up to the sound of my voice.

"I…will never hurt you," his voice was strong and I couldn't help but feel a rush of assurance.

"I know, B-man," I leaned closer to him and brushed my lips against his collarbone.

His hands smoothed down my sides to my hips, pulling me closer against him. I gasped as he rolled on top of me, feeling his weight bare down on my small frame. He placed his hand under the crook of my knee and raised my leg up towards him as he pushed his mouth onto mine. He kissed me without holding back, without boundaries, like he completely trusted me…like he loved me.

….

I placed a sweaty hand in his as we both stood on the top of the stairs, smiling over the party goers, all clad in sparkly gowns and sharp tuxedos. I saw the twinge of jealousy on every girl's make-up covered face and tried to ignore the unblinking stares from most of the guys; it was almost shocking to see most of them smiling, even if they were all fake. I was used to seeing fear or anger from everyone me and Jack..er the Joker, met. I had forgotten what it was like to seem normal.

"Here's to the birthday boy!" A man raised his glass of punch towards us.

Everyone clapped and a few football players hooted; Bruce smiled and nodded, muttering thank yous as we walked down the stairs and through the people. I recognized a few people from school, but I didn't think anyone knew who I was. I wondered that if they did remember me, would they be afraid? Was I part of the symbol of chaos and fear just as much as Jack was? I started to panic about it when we stopped in front of a group of men.

"There's my boy," the man who toasted smiled and ruffled Bruce's hair.

"He's growing too fast, Thomas," a fatter man clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"Don't I know it," Something sad passed over Thomas's eyes as he looked at his son, but he was quick to recover.

His bright eyes flickered over to me, "Is this beautiful creature at your side, the Harleen we've heard so much about?"

I felt myself blush as I politely shook his hand, "Call me Harley, everyone does."

"Harley then," he smiled a real smile and suddenly looked to his right to a woman standing a bit away.

"Martha! Darling, come here and meet Harleen! Oh I meant, Harley," he glanced back at me, "My apologizes."

Martha made eye contact with me and smiled as well as she made her way over to us. Her hair was twisted up into a bun and she had on a golden dress that caught the light as she walked. I noticed her teeth were perfectly white as she looped an arm through Thomas's crooked elbow. I greeted her and shook her dainty hand in mine before Bruce wheeled me away from them.

"So you've met my parents. When do I get to meet yours?" he joked as he took a sip of the purple punch, probably already spiked.

"Never," I said bluntly before I could stop myself.

He looked at me with an almost hurt expression before curtly nodding and returning to his punch. I opened my mouth to say I was sorry, to explain that I haven't even seen my parents in so long, I forget what they look like. But I found myself closing it. He wouldn't understand what its like to not have a family, to not have someone to give a shit... and he was the type of guy that never will.

Suddenly, a far wall exploded, billowing out dust and rubble and making the room's multiple chandeliers sway and click. Screams laced the air as people rushed away from the site and Bruce shoved me behind him while his eyes darted around for his parents. When I heard the gunshot into the air, a smile stretched across my face and before my mind could stop it, I raced against the stream of people, towards the hole in the wall. I heard Bruce try to stop me, to call me back, but my heart was beating too fast for me to turn back.

"Now, I'm looking…for a little girl named Harley," I heard his gravelly voice boom, stopping people dead in their tracks.

I started pushing through the bodies in between us, until finally I broke into the clearing in front of him. I sucked in a breath as I took him in.

His eyes were sharpened by the dark gray makeup wiped around his eyes, his pale face was now white, and he had smoothed red over his mouth and scars; just like the clown on the poster, but darker, edgier. His dark green hair fell into his face as he stared at me. His lanky frame dawned a fitted, all white tuxedo and made me wonder when he got that.

"Hhhhharley, there you are! Come to Daddy J," he held his arms out wide, pointing his sawed off shotgun into the air.

His arms were there for me. Not the girl from the mall. Me. He came all the way here for me. I felt myself leaning towards him, ignoring the terrified looks and the stilled breathing from the people surrounding me. But a strong arm pulled me back, pressing on old bruises and making me flinch.

"You're not welcome here, Joker. Get out," Bruce hissed from my side.

J smiled at this and took a wrinkled letter out of his jacket pocket; he held it up in the air triumphantly.

"But dear Brucey, this invitation says otherwise," he cackled, oh how I missed his cackle.

I tugged against him, but he held on tight, "That was _meant_ for Harley."

"Hitting on my girl?" Joker's dark eyes lowered to the hold Bruce had on my arm and then flickered back up, "Only I get to do that."

In one quick motion he tossed the gun off to one of his thugs, causing a few gasps to erupt from the crowd, and flicked out a knife with his other hand. He was about to open his mouth when I finally found my voice again.

"What about that other girl?" I heard more spite in my voice than I had meant, but didn't lower my gaze from his.

I needed to know why. Why he flirted right in front of me like I was nothing, then the next thing I know, he's wrecking down walls for me. He paused, shifting his attention to me, and something changed in his eyes. He snapped at a thug that carried a duffle bag who wordlessly obeyed and unzipped the bag to allow the Joker to reach in. He pulled out a round mound of bloody hair and flung the object to the polished floor in front of my feet.

My jaw dropped as I saw it was a head, her head, as it rolled and flopped to a stop. The bone was snapped cleanly, but the skin and muscles were hacked at and the veins hung out like string, still emptying of blood.

"She didn't get the joke," He grumbled.

I giggled and ran to him, ripping my arm from Bruce. I flew into his awaiting arms and sobbed with relief. He grunted and made me loosen my grip around him after a moment; he smiled, glanced behind me at Bruce, and then greedily pushed his lips on mine, smearing red all over my mouth, but I didn't care. I heard Bruce growl and step forward, but Joker's thugs stopped him.

"You've got what you've came for, now please leave my home," A stern voice broke apart our kiss.

We both looked up to see Thomas Wayne by his son, hand firmly on his shoulder.

Taking a couple steps towards them, Joker sneered, "_What_? You mean I go through all this trouble to get dolled up for this party and I don't even get a glass of punch to show for i-**t**?"

Suddenly liquid splattered onto Mistah J's chest, leaving a dripping purple stain on the white material. I vaguely recognized the jock in the front row that the punch came from, from the bus I used to ride everyday. A dangerous silence fell over everyone and everything in the room as even the air grew still.

"There's your…punch," the jock's voice cracked with fear after he realized what he did.

"Aheheh you're funny, aren't you?" Puddin smiled and pulled out a small hand gun with a silencer on the end.

"Don't." Wayne stepped in front of the boy.

Joker cocked his head to the side, "Oh," he bit his lip in feign regret, "Aren't too smart are ya?"

He tensed a makeup stained finger to pull the trigger.

"Stop," I said suddenly and his head snapped to me.

"Wha-**t**?"

I felt Bruce's eyes on me. I couldn't let him feel what it was like growing up without a father; I couldn't take Wayne away from him. I took a hold of Joker's free hand and pleaded with my eyes.

"Can we please just leave, Puddin? I just wanna go home."

His eyes flicked from me to Bruce, then down at my dress. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips and I knew I had him.

"BOYS," he yelled and all the thugs swiveled around to face him, "Harls and I are hitting the road, but stay as long as you'd like. Cause chaos and, _uh,_ make me proud."

His chest bounced as he laughed and shot a few more rounds into the air, wrapping an arm around my waist. As we stepped through the rumble, I felt my head fight the urge to turn back, to steal one last look at Bruce. But soon I relaxed and leaned closer to J, feeling his heat radiate off of him and seep into me.

"You know…this purple," He growled, looking down at his shirt before flashing a smile, "I like it."

I heard screams coming from the mansion behind us and more gunshots and crashes, but none of it mattered. I didn't need Bruce..i didn't need anyone except one..

The Joker. But how long was it until he didn't need me anymore?

**- hi everyone. I apologize for the long hiatus from here and promise to never be gone for this long again. Thank you, everyone who stayed with me and is reading my stories and even being kind enough to review for me. A special thanks to a certain .Rena-2 for getting me back on track. And of course a huge thank you to my secret Wal-mart lover and co-writer, (; review everyone, please!**


	17. IM BACK

WELL HELLLLLLOO READERS..Im back darlings. Sorry for the wait 3 was locked up in an asylum for a bit (is she joking? Or is she serious?) ANYWAYS, Jack and Harleen are FAR from over and boy, do they have some surprises for you ;) Send me love...or hate...or sadness..or boredom, it doesnt matter to me. Messages help me write my lovelies. The first reader to message me in response to this update, i will inject you into the story (now wont that be fun?) 3 hope to hear from you soon, my fellow fanfictioners.

- IAmHarleyQuinn


End file.
